Not Falling for You
by blonde97
Summary: When Bella doesn't jump off the cliff, doesn't go to save Edward, but goes back to Jacob, her life switches around. With Jake as a best friend, could he be something more? And the danger of Victoria still out there, anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1 At the Cliff face

**Hey guys, I am so sorry to do this to the people who are on alert, but I have finally found the time (and inspiration) to edit my story. Hopefully it will make more sense now there are (hopefully) no grammatical and spelling mistakes. Please don't feel obligated to need to read this again.**

**To all those people who haven't yet read this story, I am glad that you have come to check it out. This is my first fanfiction ever and I am very proud of my attempt. It will be of mistakes now so please enjoy. **

**I do not write Disclaimers for every chapter so this is it. I do not own Twilight or any other books in Stephanie Meyers amazing series, but I will continue to use her awesome characters to make the ending that we all oh so wanted…**

Chapter 1- At the cliff face

I looked down from the cliff face, not sure what I was going to do. I could hear his voice, he new what I was going to do. "Don't do it Bella, think of Charlie and what it would do to him. Don't do it." _You left me_! Was all I could think about_, I love you_. I swung my arms back, and rolled on my feet, prepared to jump. He was angry now, "Bella, stop right now!" He yelled. I smiled to myself, thinking of the life I could have had with him. Bella Cullen, a vampire, wife of Edward. I shuddered at the thought.

My thoughts wondered, I thought about Jacob. He had tried so hard to be the person I wanted to keep forever but being himself at the same time, always caring. I thought about a life with him. I could imagine me in a white dress and him in a tux, looking at me from under the archway, past the crowd and all the flowers. He would smile at me, his special smile, and the one I loved so much. Bella Black. Brown haired twins ran past when the scene changed. I could see a bit of me in them. My eyes, the ones I had inherited from my father. And then I could see my Jacob, his smile, his happiness, all mine…if I didn't jump off. The scene faded.

I wondered to myself, what would happen if I did jump off the cliff? The water at the bottom of the cliff looked really rough, perfect for killing myself in. But I didn't want to kill myself, just see him, hear him. Maybe hewas right. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to jump off today. I could wait. I could go back to Emily's and do it another day. Jake had promised he would take me cliff diving, and he hates breaking his promises, especially the ones given to me.

Jake was slowly healing the hole in my chest. He made me feel better, like _me_ again. Maybe one day I could be the one he wanted. Not screaming every night, terrified of the nightmares I've been having, knowing there was no end or holding my stomach every time _he_ was mentioned, or any of the Cullens' names, afraid it would fall out. It hurts to even think about it. I could be his girlfriend. He would love that, and so would I. One day, the pain would have nearly gone, I would be able to look into his eyes and say to him, 'I love you,' and mean it. I wanted to be that person, the one he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Emily's

Chapter 2- Back to Emily's

I made my way back through the forest, towards Emily's house. She was nice, very simple but caring. I imagined her face, beautiful but so sad. On one half of her face were four long white scars running from top to bottom. Werewolves were dangerous, I knew that. If I was around them when any of them lost control, I could be scarred too. I was use to danger by now. Jacob promised me he would never loose control. That's a hard promise to make. In my world only mythical creatures existed, werewolves, vampires, or so it seemed at the moment. I wondered if Jacob was back from today's hunt yet.

I walked through the trees towards Emily's house. It was just like her, a beautiful, small, simple cottage, with nice smelling flowers all around it. The trees all looked the same. Green leaves at the top and green moss covering the trunk and branches. Green, green and more green. I was pretty sick of it, but I could still cope of course. I loved Forks.

I passed through the last set of trees, and I could now see her house. I breathed in, smelling her wonderful cooking.

"Bella! What have you been up to lately?" said Embry, running out of the house towards me.

"Oh you know, walking up the beach; again." I replied, not really wanting them to know about the whole cliff diving experience.

"Again! Don't you ever get bored of that place?" Jared came down as well to greet me.

"Bella..." Jake came into view. He looked at me with relief and fear. He came over. Embry and Jared had gone back inside. Thankfully, I could talk to him alone. He came over and held my hand. We both started walking back through the forest. His face still looked like he was in pain.

"So, did you find her?" I started the conversation, now _I_ was a bit worried. _Victoria, _my arch enemy and deadly vampire. I didn't want Jacob near her, but he was a werewolf and that is what werewolves do, protect people, from creatures like vampires.

"Not exactly. We found her and nearly got her, but she dove off into the water. We came straight back... we were afraid she would double back swimming. You weren't on the beach were you? I came looking." Jacob seemed and looked better now he had told me about their latest hunting trip.

"No I wasn't. I'm sorry. I... er... I went to look at the cliff face. I didn't jump off. I just went to see how high it was." I hoped my face didn't give my lie away.

"Bell, don't lie to me. You're a hopeless liar. You can trust me." Nope, he didn't fall for anything, so I told him the truth. The whole story.


	3. Chapter 3 The News

Chapter 3- The News

I drove in the driveway, Charlie's car was parked in his usual spot. _This could be interesting,_ I thought to myself. He had always wanted it but maybe it actually happening might be a bit much. I got out my keys and unlocked the door.

"Is that you Bella?" Charlie always had to ask, didn't he.

"Of course!" I then smelled burning. I quickened my pace towards the kitchen; he might be catching everything alight; again.

I walked in and saw Charlie looking in the fridge while the pan behind him was on fire.

"Dad, Look out!" I ran over and quickly turned off the stove and took the boiling hot pan off, and threw it in the sink, turning the cold water on. I threw the burnt lumps in the bin, making sure that didn't catch on fire too.

"Thanks Bells, saved my life again haven't you?" He looked shocked. I felt kinda sorry for him.

"No worries dad. What are you doing anyway?" I looked around, showing him what I meant.

"Well, you were out a bit later and I was getting a bit hungry so I thought I could make dinner for a change. Obviously it didn't work though."

He looked like he was telling the truth, he only makes dinner on special occasions, like when he wants to tell or ask me something, to suck up to me.

"So dad, how was work today?" I asked, trying to see if he would slip the real reason for all of this.

"Nothing really. We didn't even have any wolf problems or reports. Seems that they have left the area." He seemed a bit worried, like he wasn't sure what was happening. I don't think anyone did. Not even me.

"Well that's a good thing, right? I mean, at least everyone is still alive." I didn't know what I was doing, keeping up the conversation I guess.

"Yeah, so, mmmmm... What's for tea?" What a surprise.

"So... Your cooking didn't really end up that good did it? Ok, dinners in half an hour." Well I would know the real reason soon enough.

"Thanks Bells. Can I talk to you about something?" Here we go.

"Sure Dad, whatever."

He was going to spill, I was sure. "Well, you and Jake, you seem to be okay now, right?" Oh... This might be easier than I thought.

"Yeah... it was all just a miss understanding... Sam is really nice." Play it nice Bella, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, So, you and Jake, you always seem to be joined at the hip nowadays." Ok, so he was getting _there. _

"Well, we are best friend's dad." Holy crap! He was on to me!

Yeah…well are you sure it's not something else?" Keep very calm.

"No! Of course not! We're friends! That's it."

He wasn't going to fall for it, no way. "Bell, you know you suck at lying so just don't okay. Tell the truth." I hate it when that happens.

"Okay, Dad. I'll tell you. I asked Jake out today." He just stared at me, stunned because I had actually told the truth. "If your okay with that, I mean, if it's too weird or if it puts Billy's and your friendship in peril then we don't have to..."

I was interrupted. "Bella, Bella. Relax! This is the best news I have had in months! Of course I'm okay with that!" I was shocked, but I tried not to show it.

"What about Billy?"

He smiled at me, amused. "To tell the truth, we've been waiting for this to happen since as soon as you got back together again."

"Really? That long?"

Charlie almost laughed at me. "Yeah, you were joined at the hip, as I said, like normal. You were as close mentally as I have ever seen you before. We were both so happy, to see both of you so happy." Now it was my turn to smile.

"Thanks dad. I love you. I gotta go." He smiled with me.

"Jake's?"

I grinned, "Yeah Bye!" I ran out the door and jumped in the car. Charlie can order a pizza. I'm his, I'm Jacob's. I laughed to myself and speed down the highway, towards him.


	4. Chapter 4 Red Flash

Chapter 4-Red flash

He had obviously heard the truck coming because he was outside to meet me. I could see Billy peeking through the window, to see me as well. Jake must have told him. The grin on Jakes face was huge. He knew I was here, in whole. Not some wimp I had been for the past few months. I smiled at him too.

"Hey..." I said it quietly, making sure only Jake could hear me. His windows weren't sound proof and I was sure Billy would relay all information to Charlie, since they had been waiting for this. He disappeared in about two seconds after I spoke. Billy wasn't dumb. He knew he wasn't going to get any new gossip from this, especially on my watch.

Jake came forward, bounding. It took him two steps to cover the distance between us, a whole ten metres. I never could get over how fast and strong he had become in a few weeks. The worse few weeks of my life that is. Except the months Charlie called my 'depression stage.' I shuddered at the though of actually being like that. It freaked me out.

Jake took my hand and pulled me closer. He felt so warm next to me, so nice. He put his arm around me as we walked away from his house. When we were out of Billy's earshot he turned to look at me.

"Hey Bells." I just smiled back. It was so nice to be close to him like this. He felt like home, the place I needed to be.

Jake was steering so I had no idea were I was going. It didn't matter to me much. Anywhere where he was, was perfect for me. I looked around and I noticed the scenery was familiar. It was the forest trail to Emily's place. Maybe he was hungry, or maybe it was routine, or maybe it was his shift. I would find out eventually. I hoped he didn't need another shift for a while. The thought of having him any where near Victoria was frightening.

_Victoria_. She still haunted my nightmares. Her very presence in the world terrified me. The fact that she may have had me if I had jumped off the cliff today scared me as well. I shuddered. Jake felt it. Now I wish I hadn't thought about it, or her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked me in a worried voice.

He knew I couldn't be cold next to him and his scorching heat, so it had to be something. I looked up at him. His expression was worried or sad, but mostly calm and expressionless.

"Nothing...it's just...I was thinking...about... Victoria." The last part I whispered, and shuddered again. He hugged me closer, if that's possible, into a hug and we both stopped for a moment. He stiffened for a moment and turned around, protectively. I saw a red flash in the trees. It was her!


	5. Chapter 5 Lights Out

Chapter 5-Lights Out

Jake growled as she came into view. Running through the trees, feline, the way she ran when I first saw her. I remembered that day sadly. The field, and a baseball game, all spoiled by a visit by three vampires. All of them have tried to kill me in the past. Only one was left. Victoria. She had had no help. Laurent helped at first but he didn't get far. The pack took him out, when Jacob had just became a werewolf. It was his first wolf act. She smiled at me. Jacob growled again.

"Victoria." Jacob said the name like it was the last time he would ever see her. One of them was going to die. I knew that. It could be Victoria, it could be Jake. And it was all for me. If Jake died, I was next. I shivered once again.

"Victoria, welcome back, it's been awhile." Jake spoke yet again, with more confidence this time, but he seemed to vibrate a bit.

She smiled. "Yes it has." Her voice was high and sweet, but inside she was a pretty as the devil.

My eyes grew wide with horror. It was like she could read my mind. She knew that if I was scared, it would boost Jakes anger, causing him to lose focus and make him phase into a werewolf sooner. She would win. I breathed slowly, in and out. I touched Jakes arm. He immediately stopped shaking.

In her sweet, sickening voice she said, "So, It ends here. I am not going to leave until I claim her life. I'm tired of these games, and today, it's just you and me and Bella. The thing we both want most, yet in different ways. Mmmm... You do smell nice, but I'm not interested in your smell!"

Jake growled, even louder than before. Emily's house wasn't that far away, maybe someone would come to help.

It was darker now. I couldn't see her face as clearly as before. My stomach rumbled, I had forgotten I hadn't had dinner. I was too occupied at the moment to worry about it. Jake started shaking again. I could feel him pull away from me, I was horrified. He was going to phase. He was a metre away from me now. I took a few steps back. Now I was petrified.

"Jake!" I nearly screamed as I heard that ripping sound coming form just in front of me.

A red-brown wolf now stood in the place of Jacob. Horsed-sized and strong, but I still wasn't confident he could best her. He needed to best her. For our lives, the lives we were yet to live. She couldn't do this to us.

I kept walking backwards and tripped over something. I looked down and saw it was only a tree root. I shuffled backwards on the ground. Soon my back was pressed up against the tree itself.

Jake and Victoria were pacing back and forth. Jake wouldn't let her get any closer on purpose. He howled, I knew something was about to happen. I was glad Victoria didn't possess any special gifts. That would have made things harder for Jake, and our now perfect lives.

Victoria's eyes flickered from Jakes werewolf to my face and back. I could hear her thoughts but I knew she was planning something, planning her attack. On both of us.

When she leaped, she disappeared. Her red hair was the only thing I could keep track of, it was so bright. Jake caught her in mid air, and it looked like he spun her around. A few seconds later she knocked into a tree. It took her a whole of two seconds to get up again. She lunged forwards again.

This time a black wolf leaped from behind me and grabbed her from her waist. More wolves followed and dragged her into deeper forest. After about a second, I heard a snapping sound, she was gone.

Her bright hair was gone, never to haunt my dreams again, never to walk again in my life, her light was out. She was the only thing that connected me with vampires and now it was gone. I had never felt so happy before.

Jake walked back though the trees, still in wolf form. He had gone to help his pack, dispose of her, burn her remains. He walked over to me and whined softly. He was so warm. I smelled smoke, coming from where the pack had gone. She was gone forever…no trace of her existence was left.

I followed Jake through the trees. He had no clothes now so he stayed as a wolf. We came out of the forest and I could see Emily standing at the door looking worried toward the forest. As she saw us coming out, she sighed with relief, she had known what was happening, and she was glad that we were okay.

"Bella! You're alright! I was afraid they were going to be too late! We heard the howl and they came running straight away but..."

I interrupted her. "It's okay! The pack arrived just in time. I don't think anyone is even scratched!" She looked relieved. The pack came up behind us. They all walked around behind the house where they all kept a pile of clothes each for emergencies like this one. I smiled at Jake as he disappeared.

I ran forward to hug Emily. She is gone! I laughed to myself. _Gone…never to be heard of again._


	6. Chapter 6 Imprinting In Whole

Chapter 6-Imprinting in whole

I walked into the house to wait for Jacob to come in. I helped myself to a muffin on the bench top. They were choc chip this time, freshly made, and the chocolate was melted on the inside.

Laughter signalled the boy's arrival. They all half ran into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin or two or three each as well. Jake came straight over to me and gave me a brief hug before he got a muffin for himself.

He shoved it down his throat in three seconds and gave me a longer more passionate hug this time. It lasted longer and I knew that this meant a lot to him.

When he finally pulled away he whispered in my ear, "She's gone Bella, gone forever."

He was just as happy as I was that she was gone. He didn't need to run shifts any more, could finally catch up on some sleep and could spend as much time as he wanted with me.

Jacob's wolf brothers were celebrating their final success and Mr. Alpha was busy with his fiancé. Both groups to busy to notice Jake and i. We were standing closer than we had ever been before. We looked into each others eyes and I smiled. After a moment or two Jakes eyes seemed to sparkle, like fireworks had just popped in his eyes. It was strange to me. Like a dream.

When the light had faded, he grinned at me, and pulled my face towards his. I knew inside me it was time. I couldn't put this off any longer, it was meant to be, and I wanted it.

As our lips met, I could feel his confidence. He felt so sure about this, about us. He kissed me eagerly and sweetly. He had wanted to do this for a long time, I knew that. I kissed him back, lovingly, and I meant it. I put my arms up around his neck and he put his arms tightly, but not uncomfortably around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He was everything now. Everything I needed my life, in full. Our lips moved together, he wasn't cautions like _he_ had been. He gave himself to me, his whole self. He didn't hold himself back, controlling everything. He trusted me, like I trusted him. It was perfect.

He started the kiss so he had to end it. He didn't completely move away at first. His forehead was touched to mine and his arms were still around me. I could still feel his warm breath on my face. The closeness between us didn't bother me at all, like it would have earlier today. So many things had changed in a few hours. It scared me.

"Isabella Swan. I love you." Jake broke the silence between us. The words he said to me were like a wake up call, they were completely true, and nothing could be in the way of him and me any more. They rang in my ears.

He called me Isabella. He_ never_ calls me Isabella. I felt so honoured. He called me my real name. Isabella.

"Bell, we need to talk," he glance over at his brothers, breaking my daydream. "Alone...please."

I smiled and took his hand. I nodded silently and we quietly walked out of Emily's house.

Jake took me through the forest. Everything happened in the forest these days, I thought to myself. It was so typical, in all the green! We wondered for a while, both of us absentminded as we troughed on through trees, wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Okay. Here will do." He turned to look at me and pulled me closer, but far enough away so he could still see my face. "Bells. When we were standing in the kitchen, at Emily's, there was a moment..." His voice failed. He was lost for words, didn't know how to say it.

"Just before you kissed me when your eyes sparkled?" I helped him a bit, guessing what he was going to tell me. His face lit up in surprise.

"You caught that did you?" I nodded.

"Well, yeah... then. You see. I was looking at you, obviously, and then you smiled at me. I don't really know how to explain the feeling went through me at that second. As you said, I could feel my eyes light up and I just felt warm, well, and warmer than normal at least. It was so different for me. I just did what I really wanted to do. I kissed you. I'm sorry if that was weird to you but..." He looked sort of pained as he finished and he looked down.

I smiled again. I had been smiling a lot today. "You imprinted didn't you?" I said softly, looking at his face, waiting for his reaction. He looked up at me again, shocked and sort of happy. I was right.

"Well I'm not really sure..." I gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, yes I did. On you. It's kinda weird, I know. After all this time, it had to wait until now. I don't think it's ever happened before. Usually it happens as soon as you see the girl, but..."

"Jake! Relax! I don't care, I love you too." It felt weird saying it, but now it was true. He lifted me up in the air, like I always wanted my prince to lift me up when I was a little girl, and span me around in circles. He put me back down and kissed me again.

This time it was rough, he would never let me go again. His hands felt down my shirt and came up my back again. My arms stayed still around his neck, as he felt every muscle in my back.

I stopped the kiss. I needed to yawn. As I yawned he chuckled under his breath.

"Time to get you home now Bells." He swept his arm from under my legs and carried me back to my truck.


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival

Chapter 7-Arrival

I got Jake to unlock the front door. I was too tired to do it myself. He carried me in, walked me up the stairs to my bedroom and put me down on my bed. He lies down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders.

We lay like that for a few minutes. I was trying to go to sleep while Jacob played with my hair, twirling the strands round his fingers, over and over again. The silence was screaming at me. I had to ask.

"Jake?" I interrupted the silence.

"Bella." He said it like he knew what was happening.

"Why do you think you only imprinted today? Not ages ago?" He hesitated. I was nervous, I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Um... well I have a theory. I'm not really sure though. It would have been easier soon...or maybe not. But I _think _it's because you were in love with someone else, and it wasn't really _right, _supposed to be, at the time. I don't know... there has never been any thing like this before, ever. We'll make history, we will."

I smiled at that thought. I had always wanted to be special, but not exactly in this way. "I'm glad. I wasn't ready for this before... or even yesterday!" Jake pulled me closer when I said this. He knew it was true. I wasn't ready for this, until my cliff experience.

"Bell, it's been a long day. Charlie is asleep and he will wake up if we keep on talking. Sleep now, Bella. I will stay and watch you or I will sleep too." He laughed under his breath. "I'll probably sleep though." We both chuckled silently. I snuggled closer to him and silently drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke up to find this warm, soft body lying next to me. My mind then wondered to the previous days events and I remembered that this was Jacob. Victoria was dead, gone, and Jake had imprinted on me. Wow. So much had happened in just one afternoon, and night.

Jacob stirred beside me. He rolled over so he could see my face, and then grinned at me. I grinned back. "Morning, sleep well?" Jake asked me. I wondered how long he was a wake just looking at me. This was the first time he had ever watched me sleep... that I know of.

"Yeah... did you really stay all night?"

Jake hesitated. "Well... I jumped out the window for a few minutes when Charlie checked on you this morning, but other than that, yeah."

"Huh..." I moved closer to him. Being close to him was a habit now... and felt it nice. I could never really get over how warm he was.

"So... did you sleep well?" I asked, just keeping conversation.

"Well, when I eventually got to sleep, yeah." I was confused.

"Eventually?"

Jake chucked. "Well, yeah. You talk in your sleep." I was horrified, I forgot. It was too late, he had seen my face. He laughed. "Don't you know?"

"Yes I do... I just forgot. That's all." He laughed again.

"What did I say?" I hoped I hadn't embarrassed myself in my sleep. What was with men and spying on me when I'm sleeping?

"Oh...nothing much. You said something like, 'I like blueberry better.' I have no idea what that means." I blushed. I was dreaming about Emily making muffins. I can't believe I said that aloud. When he saw my face, he chuckled, again.

"Is that it?" He hesitated. "Well, not exactly..." I motioned for him to continue. He looked straight at me. "You said, 'I love you Jacob, my Jacob.'" He smiled softly, as he was remembering. I smiled too. I don't remember that, but its sounds like its something I would say.

"You knew that." I said to him.

"I know...it sounds nice to hear it though." I ran my hand along his face.

"My Jacob...I love you." H grinned.

"I love you too Bells." He reached towards my face and pulled my lips to his. He ended the kiss soon though.

"What's for breakfast?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Sorry. You must be starving!" I said sarcastically. "What's it been? Three hours." We grinned at each other, as we walked down stairs. "Okay. Come on. What do you want?" His grinned faded.

"Umm... what do you have?" He said unsure.

"Well..." I said looking around the kitchen, "Pancakes?" He smiled.

"Yum. Yes please."

He sat himself on one of the stools in the kitchen, and watched me make them. I started to cook them in a big pan. He scoffed his first one in two seconds. He grinned at me, with a mouth full. I had to laugh.

"They're great Bella. Thanks." I laughed again, bending over. He laughed with me.

The door bell rung. "Just a sec!" I yelled, putting the next pancake on Jakes plate. I walked to the door still laughing. I unlocked the front door and opened it. Seeing the person on the other side made my smile fade. I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked to just make sure. It was real!

There standing at the front door, was Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8 Unfortunate Surprises

**Sorry to those people who I have confused. This story is technically complete but I am just re-editing the chapters. I am changing it right now if that makes it easier for you all.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8- Unfortunate Surprises

My mouth gaped open. My brain couldn't register what was happening. It all was too big a shock. How could this be possible? It just wasn't right. No way. What had happened to all those promises to stay away!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at the top of my voice. Bad idea.

"Bella?" Jakes voice came from the kitchen. I heard footsteps. He was coming towards me... and _him. _He came into view, took one look at Edward. His mouth opened into a perfect O shape.

"Oh... WHAT THE HELL _ARE_ YOU DOING HERE?"

Edwards face looked pained as he looked at my face. His eyes looked dead, like I had felt when he had left me for the first time, like when he left me to hunt James. He looked at Jacob for a second and then turned to me again.

"Bella... I'm so sorry..." I interrupted him. "You're sorry? You leave me in the woods, saying good bye, saying what? Go get a life, a life without _me_? I don't like you anymore, I'm sorry. And now you turn up, months later and expect it will be okay if you just say 'sorry'? Sorry? What the hell Edward!" I slammed the door his face.

Jacob looked at me. I was just as surprised as he was and I had no idea what to say to him. "Jake..." I looked over at him. "Bella, it's okay. I know you didn't know, and it's not even your fault." He comforted me. "But I wish you let me rip his head off!" He said with a growl of hate.

"Jake, don't rip his head off." I said it in a whiny voice. I don't think I could manage anything else at the moment. I did nearly laugh though, but I was too pissed to be happy at the moment.

"What the hell is he doing here though? I thought he didn't like you anymore. He dumped you for goodness sake." Jake was shaking. I put my arms around him. He calmed down a bit.

"I don't know Jake...but I gonna find out."

His mouth popped into the O shape again. "What! You're going to talk to him? After what you just did?" He paused. "Okay... it's your neck." He seemed worried at the thought. I was his imprint after all. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"It will be okay. I promise. He wouldn't hurt me. Ever. I know that."

"I don't know Bells. You were really rude before. You slammed the door on his face for goodness sake!" Jake shook his head.

"What would you have done?" I argued back.

"I would have ripped his head off!" Jacob said back to me.

"Let me re-phrase. What would you have done, if you were me? I'm not some freakishly strong and fast werewolf or vampire, okay?" he putted. What a wimp.

"Probably the same, or game him some wimpy slap, or what ever it is you do." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I have to find out why he came back. He promised to stay away, he promised to stay forever, and he broke all of them! What. The. Hell." I closed my eyes trying to relax a bit. I breathed in and out. I was stressed enough as it was without him here. I belonged with Jacob, and he belonged to me, and now Edward was back and probably wanted to be with me again. This was just too much.

Jake felt my stress and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back. "Bella, even if you're going to meet with him, how are you going to contact him now?"

I hadn't thought about that. "I don't know." I said slowly. I wanted to scream. So bad!

"I wonder if the rest of the family are back as well." He considered that.

"They would probably kill me for being on their turf though." I grimaced.

"They would kill me too, and I'm sure they don't want that." I sighed. "I have to try something. I'll call his house. He might be staying there." I sighed again.

As I reached for the phone Jake said, "And if he's not?"

I replied, "I'll think about that later." I hoped I didn't have to. I dialled.

Ring, Ring...Ring, Ring.

"Bella?" Edward picked up. He sounded worried, surprised and strangely happy. I looked at Jake.

"Yeah...it's me." I wasn't really sure what I was going to say.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry..." Yet again I interrupted him.

"Edward, shut up!" I told him. He was quiet instantly. "Meet me, in the Forks diner, at seven o'clock tonight."

He answered immediately. "Okay...why...?" I interrupted; again.

"Just meet me there okay?" I hung up on him.

"Well that's two rude things you've done to him today, want to make a third?" I smiled at Jake. At least he was taking this as a joke, unlike me. Ahhhhhhh! Why does life have to be so complicated?

We walked back to the kitchen to finish breakfast, and then we headed over to La Push. Jake wanted to see his brothers. From there I had it planned out. At six-thirty I would head over to the Forks diner and sort this out. I wasn't sure how but I would. And then I will come back to La Push and pick up Jacob, unless he called and was coming up to Forks by himself.

I hoped it would be as simple as I planned it be. But nothing was these days.


	9. Chapter 9 The Diner

Chapter 9-The Diner

"Bye guys!" I yelled over to the rest of the pack. Jacob ran over to say good-bye.

"See ya." He reached down to kiss me softly. I heard someone from the pack whistle at us. I couldn't care less. This is how it is now. "Good luck." He joked. I smiled sadly.

"See you soon." I hugged him briefly then walked over to my truck.

I waved as I drove out of La Push. As I got closer and closer to the Forks diner, I got more anxious, and a little scared. He's going to get so mad, or sad, when I tell him about what was really happening between Jake and I. Him with his mind reading, he probably already knows. I was glad that he couldn't read my mind.

"Stupid vampires." I muttered to myself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

I drove into the diner's car park, did a quick U-turn into the nearest park and walked in. The waiter came to me within seconds.

"May I help you?" I could tell he was nice from his tone of voice. I smiled at him.

"Table for two, please." He nodded.

"Right this way ma'am." He showed me to a table at the end of the room. It was quiet here, but we could still see people, and they could see us. First good thing for the night.

The waiter went to turn away but I quickly stopped him. "Wait! Umm... There is a guy coming as well. He's tall, brown hair, weird eyes and absolutely no tan. Can you lead him to this table please?"

"Of course, ma'am." He gave me a sort of bow.

"And please don't call me ma'am. Bella's fine." He nodded politely.

"Certainly Bella." He left the table now.

I took a seat. The one further away from the door, but I had a good view of the room. Edward doesn't need to see the room. He can already see it, hear it, and most likely smell it too.

"Stupid Vampires." I muttered to myself again.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, I started to fidget, trying to think up something I could say to Edward. As I daydreamed, I noticed a silver Volvo drive into The Diners parking lot. He's here.

He climbed out his car and gracefully walked over to the diner. He knew I was here. I could tell. He walked in. The waiter that had served me walked up to him. He looked him up and down then said a few words I didn't hear and started walking towards my table, Edward close behind.

"Here's your table sir." Edward glanced at me, and then the waiter.

"Thank-you." He replied before sitting down.

"Would you like any drinks?" he looked at both of us. I looked at the waiter.

"I'll have a coke, thanks." Edward nodded.

"Two cokes." The waiter nodded and walked away. This was very familiar to me, but couldn't remember where from.

Edward finally turned to me, and the way he looked at me, made me think that my eyes were deadly. We were silent. The waiter came back with our drinks, not that Edward was actually going to drink it.

"Your drinks," He said as he placed the two glasses of coke on the table. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, getting out a notepad and pen.

I looked down at the menu in front of me. "I'm not that hungry, I'll just have the special soup. No extras. Edward?" It was the first time I had spoke to him in the past day nicely, but we did have company. He glanced down for a split second. "Steak Sandwich, thanks." The waiter collected our menus then walked back to the kitchen. I watched him go.

I had to speak now or he would.

"Bella." I was too late. The first bad thing of the night. "I'm so sorry. I only left to protect to. You have no idea what could have happened to you. I lied. I just wanted you to be safe, without me. I'm not safe, my family is not safe, but I needed you in my life. I know that now." I just let him blabber on. I listened to his explanations and excuses. He was about to see my bad side.

"You're like somebody I have to be near to be able to survive. I shouldn't have left in the first place. It was so stupid. I'm so stupid." He finished. He put his head in his hands, and shook it. I looked at him with my so called 'deadly' eyes.

"Yes," I agreed. "You are stupid." Edward admitting his stupid? The second good thing of the night. "So you lied did you?" He looked up. His expression told me all I wanted to know. He lied. "Yes you did. You lied to me. You told me you loved me, and then you left me, with no explanation. I've told you before Edward. You can't just say 'sorry' to make me even _like_ you again! Like I said what the hell Edward!

"You, you, you..." I couldn't keep control of myself. I was just so angry! He is going to be so sad in about one minute. I just knew it! "You, you're...raa!" I just let it. I came so close to yelling at him. Then the waiter walked back over, with our meals.

What a waist of money. He wasn't actually going to eat any of it anyway. He was paying, Big time.

I could tell Edward was in mental pain. He always refused to show his real mood, but his poker face told me what I wanted to know. He hated himself for what he did. He should.

"Thank-you." I said to the waiter as he walked away. He smiled back. "Edward..." I looked back to him., but he interrupted me.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I was surprised.

"You just did, but go ahead." I could tell he was happy that I wasn't yelling at him.

"No offence, but why do you smell so bad?" I was astounded. I just had a shower for crying out loud.

"What?" He regretted asking.

"Yeah. You smell like you, but it's mixed with, I dunno, wet dog of something." He seemed as confused as I did. And then it hit me.

"Jacob." He was a werewolf. Wolves and vamp are enemies, of course they would smell bad to each other, and I have been near Jake for forever. Now I was stupid.

"Jacob...? Oh." Edward got it now too. "So...um...Jacob. Hm. Yeah, okay."

I don't think I have ever seen him so lost for words before. Then he got his act together, looked down and started picking at the steak sandwich, he wasn't going to eat, with his fork.

"So...you know about that do you. The whole Quileute stories and myths, that aren't really myths." He asked still looking down.

"You mean the whole werewolf thing, and the fact they hate you, you hate them, and the treaty thing?" He was surprised I knew so much. He slowly nodded his head.

"Well then, yeah." Duh! He _is_ my boyfriend for crying out loud! More than that, I'm his imprint. I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts, again. But my mind reminded me that he could read Jacobs. He probably already knew.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." He gestured for me to continue. I hesitated, this could be interesting. "Edward, you are right. The myths are true. All of them." He nodded, slowly, unsure of where I was going.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, Jake imprinted on me."

He looked up, dropped his fork and breathed out quickly. But his face dropped miles.


	10. Chapter 10 Reaction

Chapter 10- Reaction

I new it wouldn't be fantastic. I was half expecting him to stand up and rip me, and the Diner, to shreds. Other than his priceless pained face, he was calm, in a way. I could swear the dint on the table wasn't there two seconds ago.

I looked down, trying to think of something to say.

"Edward...I...it's...um..." I gave up. What could I say to someone that had just been broken hearted, by me? Sigh. I now knew how he felt.

Edward looked back down and let out an angry and frustrated sigh. I wouldn't be surprised if he had given up on me. But he wouldn't. Ever. Sigh. Why was life always so complicated?

He muttered something to himself, to quiet for me to hear, and then looked back up again, directly at me. He coughed. Pfft. Like Vampires coughed. I looked back up, as he obviously wanted my attention.

His eyes were that beautiful golden colour that used to be in love with. They were so sad, so different to the 'I'm in love with you' eyes. I would never see them again. At least, not being directed at me.

"Edward. I'm sorry, it's not my fault. It's completely unintentional..." He eye changed from sad to mad.

"_You're_ sorry. It's not _your_ fault, it's that idiots fault. I blame my very gut on him. He's the werewolf for goodness sake. Them and their stupid imprinting." It was so weird for me to witness this. He was yelling, but only loud enough for me to hear. Weird.

I clenched my fist. "Edward. Stop talking now!" He was silent, but held a terrible poker face. He was so angry.

"It is not his fault, not at all. It's not even his fault for imprinting. It's someone else's; and I know whose. So just shut up and stop blaming him okay!"

I have never seen Edward scared before. Well, now I have. Scared of me? What could I do to him? Nothing, but break his heart of course.

"Well then. Whose fault is it that my life is ruined?" He looked at me expectantly.

I couldn't be bothered with an explanation. So I just said it. "Your own fault."

He was shocked. "What? How can I ruin my own life? If that's what you call it."

"Very easily, and for several reasons. You promised me forever and then ditch me leaving someone else to clean me up and put me together again, Jacob; and also for your very existence here."

"My existence? What have I done now?" Thank goodness for the witnesses. Otherwise I would have been ripped to shreds.

"You're a vampire. Werewolves are made from the descendants of other werewolves, but they only phase if a vampire is near by and threatens the reservations existence."

"How do you know that?"

"Your family moved here a few years ago; Sam phased, along with a few others. But then Victoria came back with Laurent and started hunting humans and killing them. So Jake phased, and so did his friends. And also I know because Jake told me."

He calmed down. He believed me. For once.

"She came back." He stated simply. "With Laurent." He considered that for a moment. "Hmm."

"You already knew didn't you?" I looked at him with curiosity.

"Of course! Her scent is all over town! I just can't believe Laurent! Old habits die hard."

"Well, he's dead... so is Victoria. The Pack was threatened, so the threat was removed. Simple as that."

Well, it wasn't really simple, but it wasn't confusing at least.

"Seems the pack is a bit more useful than I thought." He was silent.

"Duh..." I muttered to myself. I was sure he could hear me though.

We sat in silence for a minute or two while I had a bit of my soup. We were both lost in our own thought. I seriously couldn't believe that he hadn't ripped my head off yet, as I was expecting him too.

"So Edward. Umm..." I looked toward the clock on the wall of the diner. It was getting late, surprisingly. Time flies.

"Edward, it's getting late. I have to get back. I'll see you again though." I wanted to see him again. But as friends this time.

He smiled. "Yeah, sure. Have fun. I'll pay the bill." Sure as hell he was paying the bill. "See you later I guess." He sighed. He didn't like this.

"Yeah, bye." I stood up and walked past him too the door, but before I could take a few steps away from him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled my back into kiss.

Cold and stony his lips were on mine. For the last time. He pulled away and whispered quietly in my ear, "Sleep well, Bella." He let go of me and turned back to his steak.

I half ran out of the diner towards my truck. I hopped in and just sat there for a moment to think over what had just happened.

I had gotten my head together when I finally turned on the freezing cold truck and headed back to La Push...

...and to my lover.


	11. Chapter 11 Back Again

Chapter 11-Back Again

With my mind on the road, I tried to forget completely what had happened. The thought of his last kiss was still hovering over my lips.

His stony coldness, I felt moving over my lips for the last time. I shut that memory completely out of my mind.

The closer I got to Jacob, the better and calmer I felt. I felt like screaming out the window, "I'm coming Jacob!" Or just screaming, but it was late, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I rounded the last corner towards Jakes house. I drove straight into the driveway. I don't even hesitate anymore. I was sure he heard me coming, the truck seemed to be getting louder the more I drove it.

He peeked through the curtain from the living room before he stepped outside.

I parked the truck in its usual spot before jumping out and half running towards Jakes waiting arms.

I gave him a brief hug before I let him kiss me. When his lips found mine we were moving together, just standing there for minutes.

A quiet cough interrupted my moment of heaven. We both looked to see Billy at the door with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised. He sighed then rolled himself back inside.

What did he expect?

"So...how did it go?" He asked, being careful, waiting for my response.

"Ahh... Well, it could have gone better...or worse. I'm alive for one thing." He put his arm around my shoulders and lead my to his couch, facing the blank T.V screen. .

"Yeah. Did you tell him?" Usually 'tell him what' would be my answer, but today I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah. It's good vamps can't have heart attacks, otherwise I know one that would have died." I shuddered, remembering his face. Priceless. He was quiet for a moment, as he gripped me tighter.

"It was stupid of you going today. You should have just ignored him. That would have been so much easier."

"Yes." I replied. "It would have been _easier_." I looked up at him to see him smile.

"Stubborn Bella." He muttered. We both laughed.

I rested my head against his shoulder and relaxed at bit more. With my arm around his stomach, he relaxed a bit too.

"So...anything new with the pack?" I asked, looking for a reason to distract Jakes mind from Edward, and I hadn't stayed long with them, I wanted to know the latest gossip.

He sighed. "Yeah...Quil phased." It took a while to sink in.

"Quil phased? What! Are you kidding?" I half yelled. Jake was shocked, he never expected me to react like this.

"Yes he did." He said hesitantly. "Is that okay with you?" He asked kind of teasing me. "Is it okay with me? Of course it's okay with me!" I was so excited! I was literally bouncing on the couch. "We have to go see him. Right now!"

I didn't care what the time was. I stood up from the couch and reached down to pull Jacob up with me. "Come on, come on!" I said impatiently.

He finally stood up properly. "Okay fine. He'll probably be asleep though."

"I don't care! You're going to wake him up for me!" Jake sighed in defeat. He led me outside. "Were going in the Rabbit though. Your truck will wake up the whole reservation." He joked, pulling me toward his car.

Within a few minutes we were in front of his house. Before Jake had turned the engine off, I was out of the car and waiting for him to hurry up.

He walked to me and put an arm around my waist, kissing my hair softly. "This is ridiculous." He muttered. I was unsure wether I was supposed to hear or not.

We walked to the door together and Jacob knocked on the door, fairly quietly. I heard footsteps come towards the door. "Coming!"

Quil's voice boosted my energy. The doorknob turned and the door started to open silently. He looked up at who was at the door and was immediately frozen with shock.

He didn't have enough time to react. As soon as the door was out of the way, I pounced on him. Squeezing him into a big bear hug, even though my weak attempts wouldn't be noticed.

"Bella?" he grinned as I finally let him go. "What...? What...are...Jake...you...here...late...ummm..." He didn't know what to say. He paused and made up his mind.

"Would you like to come in? Mum's at work so she'll never know." I grinned at him.

"Yes please!" I walked in. Jake just rolled his eyes and followed in behind me.

"Hey Jake!" Quil finally noticed his presence. He just nodded his head and kept walking.

"So guys." He said as we sat own in his family room. "What can I do for you today?"

I was still grinning and taking in the house around me to answer his question straight away. "Umm...oh yeah. Jake told me you phased!" I nearly screamed with excitement.

"Yeah. You know what I can't believe? That you found out before me! Why again was that?" I could tell he didn't like that idea.

"I guessed." I stated plainly. "I guessed right!" He wasn't expecting that.

"Really? That's all it took? So I missed out of weeks of time to hang out with my mates because I didn't think to guess? Wow..." He was taking this in slowly. And carefully. "Wow." He said again, just to top things off.

"I know this is awesome! So...what was it like?" I asked. I had heard it form Jake, now I wanted it form Quil.

"What was what like?" he asked confused.

"Phasing. For the first time. What was it like?" I was eager for his answer. I wanted to imagine what it would be like, but I just couldn't.

"Oh. It felt like...you have just lost total control of your body. And the whole world around you just drifts away, and your body kind of rips, and then your this hot thing, with fur, running so fast its just bizarre.

"The whole world is like right there, but you see everything so differently, with so much more detail. And then, when your emotions are finally under control you phase back. Your feet are on ground again, but everything is still just as warm and clear."

He was lost in a dream or memory as he explained the feeling of phasing. But I was still curious.

"So do you like it?" I felt like was being picky now, but he still answered.

"Like it? I love it. The speed, the strength, being able to eat so much without dying. You can change into a wolf! It's awesome!"

I was still grinning. I leaned back against Jacob, relaxing for the first time. I rested my head against Jake's chest, and closed my eyes slightly.

Quil was looking at us together. "Things had gotten a bit more serious between you and Jake it seems." Duh! As if he didn't already know.

"Figured that out on your own did you?" I said sarcastically, not moving anything but my mouth.

I didn't see, but I could tell he was grinning at us, but mostly me.

"You don't know how happy I am right now. Life couldn't get any better at the moment."

And it was true...


	12. Chapter 12 I Love You

Chapter 12-I love you

_I was running though the forest, unsure of were I was going exactly. Everything was just so unreal. The trees all looked the same as I pasted by them. _

_Then suddenly I felt like I was being followed. I turned to see but all I could see was trees and non-stopping darkness._

_Breaking the silence, I heard my name being called, "Bella!" The voice seemed so familiar, but also so different. _

_I turned back around, just to see Black eyes, inches away from mine, eyes of a vampire. Edward's eyes. _

_And he was thirsty._

_I took steps back, finally afraid of my once true love. He crouched in his hunting stance, and was ready to pounce. I couldn't move, couldn't see, and couldn't smell. I could only do one thing._

_I screamed._

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up, unsure of what I should do.

Then I remembered. I spent the night at Quil's. We talked to midnight, until I fell asleep in Jake's arms.

By the looks of things, Jacob must had carried me to this bed, who's ever it was. And I was cold.

I got up from bed, and realised I was still in my clothes from yesterday, and I really needed a shower!

I got up slowly and tried to fix my hair a bit, without success, and put on my jacket.

I walked out of the room into a hallway. I heard voices somewhere ahead. The voices belonged to Jacob and Quil. Phew. I found them. I relaxed a bit.

I looked into the last room on the right. It was the kitchen, and I could smell pancakes. They were there. Quil was by the stove, cooking, and Jake was sitting on the island bench.

I walked in and towards Jacob. It took him half a second to realise I was there. He smiled, and patted the bit of bench next to him.

"Mornin'" I said to him. I yawned, milliseconds after I had said that. Jake and Quil chuckled. At the same time! It was weird.

"Mornin' honey. Sleep well?" He asked, just to keep up the conversation.

"Actually...surprisingly. It was good. Very..." I struggled to find the right word. "...refreshing." I concluded. Jacob seemed happy.

He smiled. God, it was breath taking. I went weak at the knees and if I had have been standing up; I would have needed to be saved by Prince Charming over here.

His face leaned forward; I closed my eyes, expectantly. His lips met mine softly, warming, sweetly, and unfortunately, briefly. Quil interrupted us with a small cough.

I leaned my head into jakes shoulder, really annoyed at Quil now. That had to be our best kiss ever.

Jacob just closed his eyes for a moment. He knew it too.

"Hello Quil. It's nice to see you again." I stated to him, simply. "I was just a bit bored over here. Thanks for interrupting that for me." I added sarcastically.

Jake burst out laughing, while Quil only shot me a massive grin. Like a REALLY massive grin. I was surprised it didn't come off his face.

"No worries, baby. Any time." Beside me Jacob shot him a glare. And, no jokes, it scared me! It wasn't even at me for goodness sake.

"Hey! Just doing my friendly services over here." Bowing and putting up his hand, looking all innocent.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked me turning back towards the stove, and the pancakes sizzling there.

"Yes please!" I finally noticed my stomach screaming for food.

Quil turned around and grinned at me. "Well, sorry but you can't have some."

I just open my mouth in an I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that sort of way. I raise my hand ready for a slap across his face, but Jakes hand stops me in mid air.

"Would you like me to do that for you?" He murmured to me softly, even though I was sure Quil could hear him. I nodded my head slowly.

He grinned and turned to face Quil again.

Quil grinned for a second, but it was wiped off his face as soon as it appeared. He had figured out my plan.

I leaned my head slowly to the left, then to the right. Then smiled as I knew Jacob understood my signal.

I turned to look at him, but all I saw was a blur of colours as they blew past my face.

It took me awhile to figure out that that was Jacob's body, moving so fast through the air, fist at the ready. It was kind of sweet he would hurt his own friend for me.

It was like a thunderstorm, the sound of Jacobs fist making contact with Quil's face. The noise! I didn't think it was possible to make a noise like that. I was sure I was going to go deaf. One hundred percent sure...or at least ninety nine point nine.

As Jacobs figure became see-able again, I could see the damage it had done to Quil's face.

From the angle and wonkiness of his nose, I was sure it was broken. Blood covered the middle of his face, with a few splodges on his shirt and in his hair.

I looked at Jacobs hand to see if there was anything wrong with him

Nothing.

I grinned. It seemed really pathetic, but it was just so funny!

Quil had just realised what had happened to him. Stupid werewolves. He probably couldn't even feel it. At least I thought that until he yelled.

This boy had a set of lungs! Wow! The screams went through me and right to my very core. It was creepy.

Jacob however, didn't even notice. Instead he rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He reached forward and slapped Quil's face again.

I didn't know what to think. Quil's nose had already healed. Freaky. They sure did heal fast.

Silence filled the room for a few moments then the sound of deep laughter broke it.

Of course Quil didn't care. He probably thought it was just as funny as I did.

I laughed with them, even though deep down I was glad that Quil wasn't hurt.

Still laughing, Quil put a pancake on a clean plate and handed it to me. Then turned and grabbed the syrup.

"Thanks." I muttered to him between chuckles.

I ate slowly. I didn't count but I was sure that Jacob and Quil each had at least a dozen each. And here I was wondering why they never gained any weight.

I sighed. Damn. Jacob can hear that. He looked at me, worried. I gave him a quick smile. He would understand. Or at least I hoped it would.

I looked up at him and stared deeply into his eyes. He stared back, almost drowning me with the love he gave me, the sacrifices he would make for me.

Ah. Love is blind. But it didn't matter; I only had eyes for one thing.

Jacob…my Jacob.

I smiled lightly at that thought and reached my face towards his. He leaned down towards me too.

As his warm, soft lips touched mine again, I was one hundred percent positive that this was where I belonged...


	13. Chapter 13 Alice

Chapter 13-Alice

We had a relay while washing up. Jacob would wash, I would dry and Quil would put things away. Simple, fun and, by my standards, successful. I hadn't broken anything. That had to be some sort of record.

I knew I had to get home. Charlie hasn't seen me in days, he would be worried.

"Hey Jake. I gotta go okay? Charlie will be wondering where I am. I'll..." I was interrupted.

"Take me home? Gee thanks!" he said while smirking. Quil beside him laughed as well, and leaned forward putting his hand up. Jake responded in kind and thumped his hand against Quil's, a loud high five.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh haha. Fine I'll drive you home! And I'll call you tonight. How does that sound?" I replied to them, with just a hint of sarcasm at the end. I smirked as their faces dropped for a fraction of a second. They did expect me to have a come back.

"Huh." Jacob struggled for words. "Okay, cool. But I'll see you tonight too right?" he turned around to wink at Quil. Quil tried to hold in a laugh, to no avail. He burst out laughing, just as I turned my back to leave.

"Yeah you'll see me tonight." Quil burst out laughing again, which puzzled me. "But if you want that lift home, you get your furry self over to my truck, now!"

I stalked off towards the door, and my truck. I opened the driver's seat and jumped in roughly. Would count to ten.

One.

I heard Quil's laughter die away slowly.

Two. Three.

Silence.

Four. Five.

Whispering, it sounded like Jacob.

Six. Seven.

Quil was laughing, yet again, and little sounds of Jacob laughing silently beside him.

Eight. Nine.

Feet moving fast and a blur coming out the door.

Ten.

"Sorry for the wait, babe." He was sitting in the seat beside me. Damn he was good! It would be hard to ever catch him off his game. One day I think I'll just drive off on him.

I kissed him on the cheek and started driving to his place, waving to Quil as we drove out.

It was a short drive, we didn't talk much. We didn't need to. The quiet said it all. It wasn't very long when I pulled up in front of Jacobs's house. I cut the engine and listened to it echo into the silence.

Jacob sighed. "I'll see you tonight, I guess." He sounded so sad, like he was leaving his heart behind...which I suppose he was.

"Yeah. Bye." I looked at him, and he looked at me. He looked like he was about to snap. Really going to cry. I smiled.

I leaned forward slowly and gently pressed my lips to his.

I leant back and smiled. "Cya."

He wasn't happy. He got out of the car...slowly. Really, really slowly. He turned to give me one last smile then started towards the door.

I turned the engine back on and pulled it into gear. I drove back home at a roll.

When I pulled up at the front of my house, Charlie's cruiser was parked out the front. It was Sunday, and his first day off for a while. Fun.

I unlock the front door and walked in. "Bella?" Nar, its Superman!

"Yeah it's me Dad."

I walked to the living room and found Charlie on the couch watching some game. Whatever.

"Where were you last night Bells?" Mmm... Truth or Lie? Or a mix? "Um. Jake was visiting his friend and I fell asleep on their couch. They didn't mind." I walked out the room.

"Oh..." Charlie replied a bit late. I was already upstairs. I had a quick shower and then headed back downstairs again. I was hungry.

I made my way tot he kitchen and started searching the cupboards for food.

Empty.

"Dad! I'm just going to the shops for groceries okay?" I waited for his reply.

"Sure Bells." I think he was too interested in the game to worry.

So once again I made my way to my truck and I drove to the store.

I walked up and down the aisle inside and started putting things into the trolley I had got.

I looked at the shopping list and realised the soup was right on the top of the shelf. The one place I couldn't reach. Great.

I looked around to see if anyone else was in the isle to help me. But there wasn't...and I really needed that soup!

I stretched as far as I could. Standing on my tippy toes. I didn't think I was that short. I got the bottom of the tin and tried to slide it across the shelf and off.

It worked. It came off...and started falling straight for my head. I gasped, ducked, and closed my eyes waiting for the smash of the tin on the floor.

It didn't come.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with the one person I didn't want to see here.

"Bella!" Her evil voice still sounded like innocent bells to me. Innocent, I think not. I slapped her, shocking the hell out of her.

"Hello Alice. How nice to see you here." Heavy sarcasm. I pushed the trolley straight towards a bored looking teenager serving.

I started unloading the trolley fast. I didn't want to talk to her.

"Bella please talk to me!" She almost begged.

"About what?" What more could they possibly want from me? It wasn't my fault they left me.

"I didn't mean to leave! He made me go! I didn't have a choice!" If she could cry, she would be.

"You could have said good-bye, at the very least. You could have told me he was lying, that he did love me. You could have stayed, like I wanted all of you to do. But you didn't... you just didn't." I turned and left my ex-best friend standing at the counter. She was nearly crying.

I chucked the shopping in the boot and made my way to the front seat of the truck.

Alice was at my window. Unfortunately it was open.

"Please. Please. Can you ever forgive me? I wish I didn't go. I wish we can, one day, still be friends. It was never to hurt you I swear." She looked really upset.

"I can't deal with it now, Alice. But maybe one day." I flashed a small smile that I know she saw, then put my truck into reverse and drove away.

In my review mirror, I saw her tiny body curled up in a ball, sobbing. She was really sorry. She reminded me of someone, of me. She looked just like I did when I lost Edward for the first time, all alone and worthless. And I knew I had to forgive her and I did.

"I forgive you, Alice." I said into thin air. It might have been loud enough for her to hear but I looked in the mirror just in case.

She was looking in my eyes with hope and happiness. She heard me. With some hope, life might not at all be bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbyes

Chapter 14-Goodbyes

The drive home was quiet, and sad. I could imagine just what Alice was thinking. It would be along the lines of 'Oh my god! She forgave me! Yay! Thank the Lord!' And without a doubt there would be, 'I have to take her shopping, look at her outfit for goodness sake! She seriously needs fashion help!'

Alice, Alice, Alice. Of course she wouldn't have changed. It's been what six months? How old was she? Six months would have flown by in her world. I have missed by best friend though. I've had Jacob. He will always be my everything, but I need more than one person in my life. I know that the Cullen's are good people, and that Edward is very overprotective. Maybe one day we can be a family again, with the exception of Edward, of course.

Edward Cullen, if one day I fully forgave him, would only ever have the chance of being a brother to me. Like Emmett, and Jasper. He lost his chance with me when he left. I would still love him, deep down, but for now, he was not important to me.

Jacob was my new Edward, though I felt as if Jacob means more to me than Edward ever had. Edward was like a drug to me, Jacob is my sun... and the much healthier option. I didn't have to change for him. We could grow old together. I could never grow when I was with Edward. I couldn't be eighty-five while he was still seventeen. It was just wrong.

As I pulled into the driveway I saw that, of course, nothing has changed. As to be expected. Nothing ever changed around here.

I unlocked the door and was greeted with the sound of the T.V and Charlie's occasional yell at the T.V. I made myself a quick snack and then headed up to my room. Surprisingly, I actually had homework to do and seeing as I spent the last few days with Jacob, I haven't had any time to do it. Which was both a good and a bad thing.

I sorted it all out with a few bathroom breaks and stops for brain food. I went back down stairs and started to watch some boring game with Charlie. The silence wasn't awkward, we were used to silences, one of the reasons I liked Charlie so much. He liked the quiet whilst Renee would always fill the room with constant chatter.

When the game had finished I went to bed, dreading school the next day. I wouldn't be able to spend the day with Jacob, which really bugged me.

After a not so quick shower, I was in bed trying to get comfortable, which seemed next to impossible. I couldn't stop thinking about the last couple of days.

Ed-_He _was back, along with what seemed like the whole Cullen family, seeing as I saw Alice today. I wouldn't forgive them easily though I still loved them, even Rosalie, despite the fact that she has never really noticed me or even acknowledged my presence in their house.

I thought of myself as a very forgiving person, always kind. It may not seem like that to others, but I can't lie, and I definitely can't hold grudges, so it wouldn't take long for them to be my friends, brothers and sisters, again.

It seemed like I was reasonably comfortable when I heard a tap on the window. At first it scared the living daylights out of me. But then I thought it was stupid and it was probably the tree outside my window on the glass, until I heard it again.

It was louder so I forced myself to roll over and look through the window. What I saw scared me more than anything. An outline a person was hanging on to the closed window and knocking. It was as white as a ghost so Jacob was immediately crossed from my mind.

Then I thought of Victoria, but she was dead. Killed by the hands of the person I loved. And I saw the fire demolish the remands of her beautiful body. Couldn't possibly be her.

Then I remembered. Edward. He used to climb through the window every night. It has to be him. I slowly got out of bed, unsure of what I was doing.

What did he want? What was he doing here? Hasn't he done enough already? I was ready to move on from him. I already have! Why couldn't he just do the same? It will never be the same between us now. I loved Jacob now.

I didn't know what I was doing. This was wrong. Too late I suppose. I flicked the switch that held my window closed and pushed it slightly open. I turned around and went back to my bed and hopped in.

"What are you doing here?" I said, rather rude and angrily, avoiding his eyes.

"I had to see you..." He stopped. "I am really sorry. I really am..." I interrupted him.

"I know and I actually believe that." He tried to hide his surprise, it didn't work.

"It's too late. You know that. I did what you asked. I moved on. It would be easier for everyone if you accepted that, especially Jake and I." I explained.

"Bella, please…"

"Please what? I've had enough with you! Just accept it and move on! Obviously we weren't meant to be together. You know what that means?"

Edward shook his head.

"It means that your soul mate is out there somewhere. Hope isn't gone Edward. There is someone out there for everyone and I am obviously not yours." I finished.

Edward didn't say anything, but from the expression on his face I could tell he was thinking.

"You really think so?" He asked with hope.

I nodded.

"I really am sorry though. I'm going to let you live your life now, with Jacob. I will never stop loving you though, but I'll give you space until I'm ready to see you and Jacob together. I'll stay with the Denali Clan for a while."

He turned towards the window he came through.

Can you do something for me?" He asked hesitantly.

I smiled.

"Forgive the rest of the family. I forced them to move, they never wanted to leave you and they all still love you very much."

I nodded. "I think it will work out. No, I know it will."

I couldn't help it, for old times sake I walked over to him and hugged him tight. He was shocked at first but slowly put his arms around me too.

"I'll miss you, Good-bye." And with that he left.


	15. Chapter 15 Off a Cliff

Chapter 15-Off a Cliff

As Edward left for the door, I turned and went back to my bed, trying to get to sleep again. As I lay down, I saw yet another body fly through my window, giving me a heart attack and nearly screaming before a hot hand covered my mouth.

"Jeez Bells, its just me relax. You don't want to wake up Charlie." Of course its Jacob. I am over drama tonight and I am glad he is here.

"Hey." I snuggled close to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He murmured into my head as he rested his head on mine.

"What was that about?" He asked, scrunching his nose. Oh yeah, the vampire smell.

"Edward came to apologize. But he's gone now, and he won't bother us again." I said firmly.

Jacob was surprised. "Really? As in never coming back?"

No. I'm sure we'll see him again. He said he needed time to get used to us and figure out what he is doing with his life…or something like that."

"Ok. So… what do you want to do tomorrow then?" He asked, completely changing the subject. I was glad.

"Umm… I don't know. Something fun, just you and me."

Jacob smiled. "Hmmm….yes well. I'm sure I'll think of something before you wake up tomorrow morning."

"You have to sleep too you know! You can't think all night."

"Yes but I can dream."

"And what would a boy like you dream about. Chasing your tail?" I smiled at myself.

"No. You mostly, you fill all my dreams." He grinned at me.

"That is so corny."

"But you love me for it." I frowned.

"Unfortunately I do."

He smiled larger than ever.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Good. Otherwise I will permanently cut all contact with you."

"Yeah...and then you would die from loss of contact."

Good night." I said ending the conversation, turning over again and moving impossibly closer to Jacob.

"'Night, Bella."

I woke up to strong, warm hands wrapped around me and the same person snoring softly in my ear.

I wriggled quietly out of his grip and turned to face my angel.

Jacob looked so peaceful when he slept, he was almost cute.

I pulled my arm free of the blanket and traced his features softly, trying not to wake him up.

"Beautiful." I said softly that even I could hardly here it.

'Yes you are." Jacob replied sleepily. One of his eyes opened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologised.

"It's okay, I was gonna wake up some time anyway." He stared into my eyes with such love, like I was the only reason way he was alive today.

"I love you." Then he kissed me.

This kiss wasn't like the others. This kiss felt like he was pouring out his soul into this one connection we had. It showed how much he loved me and was never going to leave. And most importantly, unlike Edward's kisses, this one was warm, and sweet and gentle, like I was kissing a piece of heaven, my own personal sun.

We broke away sooner then I wanted to, but we both needed oxygen, it couldn't be helped.

"Charlie's coming." Then all of a sudden, his warmth left the bed and hid in my closet, I quickly lay down, fixing the sheets, pretending to be asleep.

"Bells? Are you awake?" He whispered. I didn't move, trying to breathe evenly and steadily.

"Guess not." He closed the door. I could hear soft footsteps walking down the stairs. After another few seconds I heard a door slam.

"Jake…You can come out now." The closet door slowly opened. I could see his grin as he came out of his hiding place.

"You are a really bad actor Bella. I can't seriously believe he fell for that."

"The only thing he can pick up on is my horrible lying. Everything else about being a father, he lacks. It's cool though."

"Oh…okay. So, breakfast time?" I rolled my eyes. What was with werewolves and their obsession with food? I would never know.

"Whatever. What do you want?" I got out of bed slowly and started getting dressed while Jacob thought about it.

"Bacon and Eggs." He replied. "Please." He added. At least he kept his manners.

"Sure, sure." I skipped downstairs and started getting our breakfast ready; making ten times as much as I usually would for Charlie and me. Jacob walked down the stairs loudly, making an entrance.

"Smells good, Bella." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah well, I'm just an awesome cook aren't I?" I smiled to myself. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, you're my awesome cook." I turned around and looked in his eyes. I saw nothing but pure love. I smiled and turned back around.

"I thought of something we could do today." He said as I put everything on plates.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah; Cliff-diving," I froze.

"W-w-what?" The last time I attempted Cliff Diving, I was still obsessed with Edward and, well, life was different. It was something that I was doing that was dangerous, so I could see him again.

"Yeah, is that okay? If its not I can think of something else. The packs gonna be there too. It's like a group event. The rest of the imprints will be there too. You won't be alone and you don't even have to jump if you don't want to." He was talking all rushed and scared like it was something that would scare me.

"No, I'm gonna jump. You just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you to suggest something like that. It'll be fun." I reassured him. I felt a little weird about going back there, but this time would be different, it would be fun, and I would be doing it with the people I love.

"Oh, cool. I'm hungry." Oh boy, time to be eaten out of house and home.

We ate in comfortable silence. It was amazing how much food he could shove down his throat.

After we cleaned the dishes, I left a note for Charlie that I would be staying at Emily's. It was a good plan, because if she was busy, I could just stay with Jacob. I left chicken in the fridge and VERY precise instructions on the bench. There is no way he is not going to get this right.

"Okay," I grabbed my overnight bag, "I'm ready." I followed Jacob out the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean your reaction wasn't exactly jumping for joy." Jacob asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I told you, I was just surprised. Besides, it's actually a nice day today. I wanna do this." I looked at him reassuringly. We jumped into my truck and started driving towards La Push. It was a quiet ride. But not the awkward quiet, the comfortable quiet. It was nice.

As we climbed the hill we would soon jump off, I started to get nervous. I wasn't so sure of this anymore. Maybe I shouldn't jump. But I wanted to not be seen as weak. A poor weak little human all the pack needed to take care of. So I would do it.

We rounded one last bend, and could see the rest of the pack setting up what looked like a picnic for later.

"Hey Guys!" Jacob yelled as he got out of my truck. He seemed fine, unlike I me. I was still freaking out.

"Hi Jake…Bella." Emily came over smiling. "Come on. The boys were about to jump without you." She spoke to Jacob. "You can come with me."

"Okay." I replied. Jake ran off with his 'brothers,' the other pack members, and I followed Emily towards the picnic table with the other imprints.

"So are you guys jumping?" I asked, partly curious, partly wanting someone to jump with me.

"No way! I am so scared of heights, it's ridiculous!" Kim said. I've never heard her speak too loud. It seems either she was warming up to the pack or to me.

"I jumped last time. Boy, was it a rush. It felt awesome but so freaky. I'm not going today." Emily replied. Well, maybe not. I might be jumping alone.

"Oh okay. Well, it looks like I'm jumping alone." I looked at the floor. The butterflies in my stomach were going ballistic.

"It's okay Bella," Emily said understandingly. "It's not that bad. Just make sure to jump with Jacob. He's sure to take care of you. Trust him." We then turned around to the yells of the Pack as they jumped. "And you don't have to jump from the top."

I walked over to the now deserted edge and looked down. It looked like it went forever. The splashes of the boys from hitting the water were still drifting everywhere.

I could see a bit of cliff coming out about halfway. I had no idea how they get down there.

"Wow. It is a long way." I murmured to myself. I walked back to the girls and waited for the pack to come back up.

It took a shorter amount of time than I originally thought for them to get back and ran quickly into Jacobs wet arms.

"You sure, Bells?" He asked.

"Yep, positive," And I wasn't lying.

He led me over to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay. You've got two options. One, swinging out on the rope and then letting go. Or Two, Running and jumping. No offense but the first one, for you, is the safest option. You have to get pretty far out making sure you don't hit the jagged edges coming out of the cliff." I gulped. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." He took my hand, and led me to the rope. It looked sturdy enough.

"The rope it is then." I said to Jacob, letting go of his hand and grabbing the rope with both hands, trying to get a good grip. I walked a few steps back.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't let me drown."

And then I ran.

I could feel the ground disappear under my feet and my body swinging out into the ocean. I heard a faint 'GO BELLA' from behind me, but all I could hear properly was the wind, feeling it rush past my face.

I let go of the rope and immediately felt rush as I fell faster than I ever thought possible. It was amazing. I felt like I could do anything. I felt as if I could fly.

As I fell I could hear another yell from above me. It couldn't be mistaken from anyone other than my Jacob, as he followed me off the cliff.

I looked down and could see the water rushing forwards to meet me. Or was I rushing towards it. I would never know. I held my breath just before the water swallowed me up.

I quickly swam to the surface and was greeted by another splash of Jacob hitting the water.

I went under again only to find warm hands grab me from under the water and pull me up.

We both gasped at the same time when we resurfaced. I turned to face Jacob and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's do that again." I grinned.


	16. Chapter 16 Ummit was an accident

Chapter 16-Umm…it was an accident.

Together, Jacob and I made our way up the cliff again. I was still buzzed from the last three jumps and I think that is enough for today. I jumped more than Embry, Jared and Paul. They only jumped twice each. Wimps.

The climb was slow and holding onto Jacobs hand made it harder to climb. I was panting and even after being in the freezing cold water, I was all hot and sweaty and sticky.

"Jake," I puffed out. "One sec." I breathed slowly and sat down. Jake stopped and turned around to see me.

I looked at the ground trying to catch my breath when the ground disappeared from under me and I started swaying back up the hill. It took me a moment to realise that Jacob was carrying me bridal style. I turned uncomfortably until he was piggy backing me.

"You didn't have to carry me Jake. I could have walked." I smiled at him burying my face in his warmth, kissing his neck.

"Yeah I did. I wanna get back before dark, and at your rate we would have been lucky to get there before dawn." He joked. I should have been offended but I really didn't care, and it was true.

"Haha. You think you're hilarious don't you?" I replied.

"I am funny! Don't bag me!" He smiled back at me.

"I love you Bella." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." He kissed me briefly then kept walking.

And it was like the first time all over again. I remembered the first time we'd said 'I love you' for the first time. It was magical.

When we got to the top, I jumped off Jacobs back and said a quick goodbye to the Pack and their imprints before we got into my truck.

We made our way back home in a comfortable silence. We were having a bonfire two nights from now. It would be Quil's and my first one, so we both got to hear all the stories again, except this time we would know them as facts not fiction.

I dropped Jacob off at his place, said a quick hello to Billy, before heading to Emily's.

The night was silent. Sam and Emily were the nicest company and Jacob came over for most of the night, after getting approval from Billy.

I left early in the morning, not wanting Charlie to worry.

When I pulled into the driveway, I was greeted by an empty space where Charlie's car would normally park. That was to be expected. Charlie was the Chief of Police, he had to work.

As I made my way inside, I decided to call Angela. We hadn't talked in a while and it would be nice to catch up.

I picked up the phone and scrolled through the phone book and pressed call.

Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.

"Hello?" She answered on the other side.

"HI Angela!" I replied.

"Bella? Hi, how are you?" She sounded excited.

"I'm good. You?"

"Not bad. Nothing exciting has happened lately."

"Me neither. Well…"

"What? Something happened?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, wondering how I would tell her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know." She said, hearing my hesitation.

"Yeah…I want to though. Well you see…Jake and I are together now. Together, together." That was a really bad explanation. I heard her gasp.

"Really! I'm so happy for you! How long? We haven't talked in ages. When did you start dating?" She asked. The conversation started to flow easily from there.

We talked about Jacob and her boyfriend, Ben, and about other mindless and unimportant things.

"We should catch up one day, like in person. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Not really. I'm going to a bonfire tomorrow night at La Push with Jake and his friends and their girlfriends."

"Oh…well can I come?"

"Umm. I'm not sure. It's kinda private." I thought about it for a moment. I really wanted to see her again. The bonfire was pack only. You didn't want strangers knowing about the secret.

I decided.

"Sure you can come, but…they might not be happy. Or I could just not tell them." I said with a grin on my face.

"Oh, Naughty girl! Actually, I like that plan. Be all, casual and then, Hi Angela and then everyone will just be what? It'll be hilarious!" I was glad we made a plan.

I looked at the clock and realised we had been talking for hours.

"Hey Angela. I've got to go. Have to make dinner for Charlie before he gets home."

"No problem Bella. I'll see you tomorrow night. First Beach?"

"Yeah, Bye!"

We hung up and I got started on dinner for Charlie and I.

Just as I took it out of the oven I heard the Cruiser pull up outside. I quickly dished up and put it on the table.

"Bells?" Nar, it's the boogieman.

"In here." I turned and saw Charlie walking in the kitchen.

"Smell's good." We sat down and started eating, making little conversation, mostly about our days. Charlie didn't approve of Cliff diving, it might have been a bad idea of telling him.

I went to bed shortly after dinner. Climbing the cliff all day and gossiping with Angela really took it out of me.

I had a quick and hot shower, washed my hair and blow dried it to waste some time, before climbing off to bed.

I hated that Jacob had patrol. I missed going to sleep in his arms. I would see him tomorrow though. He promised.

I drifted off and dreamt of his warm and arms and sweet kisses…

I woke, hot and sweaty. I tried to move but found it impossible. I looked down and saw big and muscular arms wrapped around my waist. Jacob head was buried between my neck and the pillow. I didn't even notice that he came back last night.

I made an awkward wiggle and made my way slowly out of his arms, making a quick run to the bathroom.

Feeling refreshed I made it back to bed, finding Jacob awake and staring at the ceiling. His eyes didn't move as I walked over and snuggled into his side.

I heard Charlie get up in the other room. Jacob kissed me on the cheek before jumping out the window.

"Bells?" He opened the door to see if I was awake.

"Hey, Dad." I replied, turning to face him.

"I'm going to be late tonight, don't worry about dinner for me."

"It's okay. I'm going to the Bonfire at La Push tonight. I'll be late too."

"Oh. Good, you'll have lots of company won't you? I'm off. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dad." He left the room and I went back into my bubble.

The day went fast after that. Jacob texted me saying he'll pick me up at six, before driving down to La Push.

I cleaned the house and did the washing while waiting for Jacob to arrive. Time seemed to take forever. I ended up taking out _Pride and Prejudice_ to waste some time, even though I've already read it about a million times, but I still loved it.

It was one minute to six when I heard a sound outside. I grabbed a jacket seeing as it was probably going to be cold outside.

I walked outside and was met with Jacob leaning against his motorbike, the one that we both made from almost scratch.

"What the hell, Jake? If Charlie finds out he'll kill me!" I half yelled.

"Jeez, Bells. I know he's out late tonight. He'll never know. You need to learn to relax." He reasoned coming and taking my hand. I peeked over his shoulder.

"Are you sure we can both fit on that thing?" I asked, uncertain.

"Easy. Come on. We're going to be late." He led me over to the bike.

"Come here." He handed me a helmet that looked brand new.

"Umm… Jake. Are you serious?" He looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, do you know how prone to accidents you are? This will at least protect you a little."

"Um…well, okay. But this is really going to mess up my hair." Jacob sighed.

"What's with girls and their hair?" He muttered under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. I grabbed the helmet and violently shoved it on my head.

"Now what?"

"This." He grabbed me and put me on his bike. He then jumped on in front of me. I wrapped my hands around his waist tightly. I didn't feel comfortable about this. I was freaking out.

"Okay are you ready?" He revved the engine, blocking out my 'no!'

"Let's go." He then zoomed off down the road.

When we got to the beach, I had to admit, the ride was a blast. It was like cliff jumping, but you were going across instead of down.

When we got there, it seemed everyone was there, besides Angela of course. I haven't told anyone I invited her, it could turn out it to be a very interesting night.

"Hi Bella." I was greeted by a very excited group of over-sized boys, though you could hardly call them boys anymore.

Jared and Paul came over to me and started teasing me about how I was on the same 'ride' as Jacob. Very immature. It didn't even really make sense either.

Embry and Quil took Jacob away from me. They went over to Sam where he was cooking what seemed enough to feed ten countries, instead of all of us.

We laughed through the whole meal. The Pack were supposed to be good role models and protector of the tribe, but it seemed that when they weren't being watched, they were stuffing around and making jokes out of nothing.

The elders, including Billy, were supposed to arrive soon and tell recite the stories. I don't know how Jacob convinced them to leave us alone while we ate, but they probably didn't want to witness this.

According to Kim, Jared made a bet that Paul was too heartless to ever imprint. Quil bet against him, saying everyone can love. Paul just found out, it was hilarious.

"Bella!" Everyone froze except for me. I braced myself for their reaction. The voice was Angela, I would know it anywhere.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered under his breath. "Did you invite her?"

"Maybe," I got up, ignoring all the glares or confused looks. "Hey Angela!"

I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "They're gonna kill you, and then me." She smiled.

"I'll survive." She muttered under her breath, so only I could hear. I don't think even Vampire hearing could have picked that.

She wondered over to the rest of the group, huddled around the warm fire.

"Hey. Umm…I'm Angela."

Everyone looked up.

"Hi Angela." Everyone sounded very forced. I sat back down with Jacob before Emily rushed up to give her a hug.

"Hi! I'm Emily. Kim!" She yelled. She turned back to Angela, when Kim came over, "and this is Kim."

"HI girls." Emily and Kim continued the introductions.

"…and this is Paul. They finished. Paul was about to say hi, when he instead said, "Oh crap."

"Excuse me?" I turned to them, confused. Paul back was turned to me so I didn't get a good look at his face, but I saw Angela's. She was confused, but not because of Paul's comment. It was, I think because of Paul's behaviour.

Jacob didn't seem to be confused, and neither did everyone else. They just repeated Pauls statement or added a, "This should be good."

I turned to Jacob. "Jake? Are you going to enlighten me?"

He turned away from the scene in front of him.

"Paul just imprinted on Angela."


	17. Chapter 17 Explanations

Chapter 17-Explanantions 

"_Paul just imprinted on Angela." _

Oh. My. God.

You have got to be joking.

Though it made perfect sense and I could kind of imagine them together.

The quiet, shy, self-conscious and selfless one who never talks meets the loud, show-off, Mr Centre-of-attention, boastful one with anger management issues. It was kinda cute. They were perfect for each other.

But there was a slight problem. Well more like giant, humungous, massive, colossal problem. Paul was a werewolf, Angela didn't know that and a tribal meeting/story telling was about to take place tonight. Interesting.

I decided to do something. I knew what imprinting felt like. It had happened to me.

"Jake. Get Paul. Tell him to let her listen to the stories, thinking they are just stories then I'll take her aside and explain everything. Then she's all Paul's. He can explain the imprinting bit though. I don't want to do that though, but I think I should be close by while she's being hit with the bullet. It would be nice for her to have a friend nearby, especially when that friend has first hand experience. Okay?" He nodded briefly.

Because of werewolf's super senses, every pack member had heard my little speech. They all seemed to agree with it as well. She was an imprint, she was aloud to know the secret.

"Angela! Over here!" I half yelled. Angela and Paul snapped out of it.

Angela moved over next to me while Paul sat next to Sam to be told the plan, made by yours truly.

The elders arrived three seconds later, and I swear I'm not exaggerating. Three seconds.

Billy sat down on a log and began reciting the tribe's history, as if he had told the stories a thousand times but was telling it for the first time yet again. Emily seemed to be writing them down word for word as I watched her pen scribble across a pad I hadn't seen until then.

Billy was an amazing story teller. The words seemed to roll off his tongue like magic. I could seriously see the story being told right in front of me. It was amazing. It truly was magical.

When he finished the tales, I turned to face Angela, who had tears in her eyes, from the last story, _The Third Wife_, about a girl who sacrificed herself for the safety of her tribe. It really was cry worthy.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." I grabbed her hand softly and puller towards the water.

We walked, arm in arm down the beach, looking out at the moon reflection on the water, until I was satisfied we were out of werewolf earshot.

"What did you think of the stories?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"They were amazing! Everything about them drew me in! You know what I mean?" She asked, just as softly.

"Yeah I do."

"And the legend of the Protector People or wolves, it sounded almost real. That man…"

"…Billy…"

"…spoke as if he believed that it could be true. I mean, it could almost, but it just couldn't be possible, could it?"

I knew it was time to start my explanation.

"Angela. There's something I have to tell you. I would like you to wait until the very end before you ask any questions or comment or anything and I would like you to keep an open mind."

Angela nodded. "Sure, okay."

"Okay well, here it goes."

I looked out over the water.

"The 'Protectors of La Push, as you know from the stories, are great big giant wolves. It was passed down through the ages, from generation to generation. Only specific boys could shape-shift, they had to have it in their blood.

"Anyway, these stories aren't fiction, they are real. When the tribe or people of La Push, feel threatened by war or the 'cold ones,' also known as blood drinkers or..."

"…vampires…"

"…Yeah, vampires, the inner wolf thing would kinda…kick in and they transform right then and there. The actual transformation is dangerous. If a human is standing too close to a wolf while he is angry and if he phases without warning, the human could get hurt. Did you see Emily's face?"

She nodded. "I thought it best not to ask."

"Yeah, well. Sam, her fiancée, phased too close to her and she is now scarred for life. Sam is always apologizing, it's really important for human to stay away from a werewolf while phasing.

"Back on the subject. Werewolves only phase if threatened. This generation of wolves phased because a coven, they prefer family, of vampires decided to move to Forks. Because of a treaty they formed about a hundred years ago with the tribes ancestors, they were left alive and could co-exist safely beside one another, but only because these vampires drank the blood of animals.

"A human then found out about the vampires and, seeing them as safe and able to control themselves to a period around blood, befriended them. The human was then attacked by other, not so nice vampires. The 'good' vampires killed one of them then the others wanted revenge."

"Okay I know how you said no interruptions and stuff, but can these people please have names? I can see that at the moment you're talking about you and the Cullen's, so are we good?"

I nodded and continued. "So_ Edward _destroyed Victoria's mate James. Then her and her friend, Laurent, wanted revenge on me. A mate for a mate as they say. All the attacks around here lately have been her and Laurent and the wolves haven't got there in time and were spotted, being displayed as bears, because of their size.

"Umm. Currently Victoria and Laurent are both dead, which is good. So, have I missed anything?"

She thought about it for a minute. "It's seriously true? You're not making this up are you?" She seemed calm enough.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, well it's really only one question. You said this thing was private, it makes sense now that the secret would have to be kept so I understand the privacy, but I don't get why there are other girls here? What is there role in this? Emily I get. A person blowing up I front of her, hurting her, does deserve an explanation, but Kim? I don't get it."

"Well, it's probably the easiest and most difficult part to explain, but I don't think I should do it. I think Paul should."

"Paul?"

"Yeah."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

"It has everything to do with that. But I won't explain further, it's his to decide, unless he wants me to do that too." I smiled. Angela smiled back.

"Okay, so, I just want to make sure I've got this right. All the ridiculously over grown boys are werewolves who protect their tribe mostly from Vampires?"

"Yep."

"So much for supernatural, all that stuff seems normal here." We laughed.

"Come on. They're probably wondering if you're alive or not. I was expecting a heart attack or something!"

"You said to keep an open mind!"

We wondered back faster that we came and saw that most of the pack had left. All that remained around the camp fire were Jacob, of course, Paul, like he would leave Angela, Billy, probably wanting an explanation of some kind, Sam, because he was the Pack leader and needed to know everything, and Emily, who would never leave Sam's side.

"Hey guys." Jacob head snapped up and saw me. He immediately jumped up and pulled me in for a hug.

"How did it go?"

"Well, she understood everything and seems okay with it. At least until Paul tells Angela about the imprinting thing. It could be intriguing to watch."

He nodded, agreeing.

Angela walked over to the fire to warm up. I didn't realise she was cold. Oh well, too late now. Paul went and sat next to her and started talking. Mostly introductions and learning stuff about each other. Nothing too serious or stressful, like imprinting, ex-girlfriends, ex-boyfriends, er…current boyfriends, or anything like that. Just a nice conversation.

I went over to Sam and Billy to explain everything that had happened, including the phone conversation and why I invited her. They didn't mind as much as I thought. Paul had just found his soul mate, there wasn't really anything to complain about.

After Sam and Billy knew the whole story, they started to talk about less important things, or just as important just different, like patrols and stuff. Jacob all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked, annoyed I had no clue what was going on.

"Paul imprinted, yeah?" I nodded. "That means Jared lost the bet." I started laughing too.

Jacob and I slowly started making our way towards the truck, when it hit me.

"Jake, about this imprinting stuff? I think there may be a problem." I whispered so Paul and Angela wouldn't hear me.

"What? Is it bad?" I knew I had to be honest.

"I think it's bad."

I hesitated. Should I tell him? I decided I should. It was going to come out anyway and maybe if he knew, he could help me think of a solution.

"Are you going to tell me? Or are you just going to let me imagine horrible things about Angela?" He joked.

"I'll tell you. Umm…" I had to word this right, but then I realised it was going to be bad news no matter how I told it, so I just phrased it as a question instead.

"Did you know that Angela has a boyfriend?"


	18. Chapter 18 Sleepover Part 1

Chapter 18- Sleepover - Part 1/Unexpected Surprises 

"_Did you know that Angela has a boyfriend?"_

Jacob froze for a moment.

"You're joking right?" I shook my head. "This is going to kill him. Is it serious? How long have they been going out? How does she feel about him?" He seemed really stressed out, but then, if it was him, he would be devastated and probably die right then and there.

"Jake," I took his face in my hands. "Please relax, okay? We'll figure this out, we can't afford Paul knowing this, it would crush him and he would snap right in front of her. We don't want another Emily do we?" He shook his head, no. "I'll talk to her. But it has to be before Paul explains imprinting. And it has to be soon."

"I can deal with that. Most of us are having a boy's night sort of thing tonight. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that to you," He continued after he saw my questioning expression. "It's nothing, just us hanging out, doing guy stuff." I rolled my eyes. "So that will keep him occupied tonight. Ummm… You'll have to deal with Angela." He finished, looking smug that he found a solution, or half a solution to our current problem. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I'll deal with her." I answered. We made our way back to the fire to let our plans work. Jacob went straight to Paul and hauled him off pretty quick. After they left, I went to Angela.

"Hey, Ange."

"Hi, Bella." She replied, looking intensely at the fire.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Good, considering." We both smiled.

"I know all the boys are having a boy's night tonight, are you up for a girl's night at my place tonight?"

She thought about it for a few moments. "Yeah, sure. Just us two, or who else?" I hadn't thought of that.

"Just us," I thought for a moment. "We could invite Emily. It's a bit too late now for invitations to other people. Emily is still here and I am sure that Sam is going to the boy's night.

"I haven't really talked to her much," She added. "But she seems really nice."

"She is. This is gonna be fun." I finished with a grin. I grabbed Angela's hand and we both walked, arm in arm over to where Emily.

Emily agreed after not that much persuasion. She liked the idea too.

Emily said that she would meet us at my place. After I scribbled my address on a scrap piece of paper Angela and I made our way to her place.

Her parents were going out anyway and they were getting a babysitter so they didn't mind, they said that 'At least she will have some human company' like babysitters didn't come from planet earth. She neatly shoved some pyjama's, clothes and a toothbrush in an over night bag, and we both drove to my place.

"Here we are, home sweet home." I pulled up at the front of my house and parked the truck. I helped Angela with her bag and we went inside. The house was quiet and dark, until we arrived and turned nearly every light on in the house.

"I have a few sleeping bags upstairs; we could all camp out in lounge room." I offered, I hadn't thought about where we were all sleeping, I was just gonna go with it.

"Bella I don't think I have ever been at your house before." Angela said quietly.

"Really?" I thought for a moment. "I don't think anyone really has. Come one, I'll give you a quick tour." We made our way around my small house, grabbing the sleeping bags on the way. I had five, but I only brought three down.

"You might think it is small, but you have a nice house Bella." She surprised me. Houses aren't really 'hot' topics at the moment.

"Er. Thanks." I felt really awkward. We turned to the sound of a car.

"That will be Emily." We both said simultaneously. We laughed as we stumbled clumsily towards my front door.

We were both still laughing as Angela opened the front door, but the laughs immediately stopped when we realised it wasn't Emily outside.

"Are you seriously having a girls' night and you didn't invite me? I thought you forgave me, that we were friends again." A short, black haired pixie greeted us.

"Alice! Umm… hi! I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" I looked confused at Angela, who shared my expression.

"Didn't I just explain it to you? You're my best friend and I don't even get invited to a sleepover! I'm offended!" I knew she was joking but she could seriously be hurt. I looked at Angela, who was getting over the initial shock. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders showing she didn't care.

"Okay Alice. You can come…" The rest of my answer was drowned out her squealing and her bouncing up and down.

"ALICE!" Angela was always the quiet one, but her voice was louder than Alice's at the moment. Alice stopped.

"Wow, Ange. Okay, I'm quiet." Alice looked as surprised as I felt.

"Thank you." Angela turned back into the house to lay all the sleeping bags out.

"Just to warn you, Angela knows." Alice looked confused.

"Knows what?"

"Knows about you, and the werewolves, and stuff." I finished.

"Oh. Should I ask why?" I smiled, she probably already knew.

"Did Edward come and see you after I met him at the Diner?" I asked, trying to make it easier and more understandable.

"Yea, he told me everything, in _great_ detail too." She rolled her eyes.

"So, he explained the imprinting things then?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, I mean, I always thought you and Edward were soul mates…"

"We all did." I interrupted

"… but I guess we were wrong. But what does that have to do with Angela knowing everything?" She asked, ignoring my rude interruption.

"Well, Angela doesn't know this, but Paul kinda imprinted on her." Alice's mouth formed a small 'o' of understanding.

"And she doesn't know? Why didn't you tell her? Not many people find there ultimate soul mate for life, you know?" I hesitated, she deserved the truth, and she could probably help me anyway.

"Angela has a boyfriend. It's the reason I'm having this stupid sleepover in the first place. I'm gonna get every bit of information from her relationship as possible, and try to break them up, even if it sounds cruel."

Alice nodded. "I'll help you. I am Queen match-maker after all!" She grinned at me.

"Since when?"

"Now." We laughed.

"Er, Bella?" She looked suspicious.

"What now?" I asked.

"The men went on a hunting trip, and Esme is meeting some friends she met some time ago, so Rose is alone. Would you mind if she stayed with us?" She asked. She looked almost afraid of me.

"Why? I thought she hated me?"

"I don't hate you Bella. I envy you." I whipped around to face a shy Rosalie on my front lawn.

"I am so sorry Bella. Can you just listen to me?" I nodded, dazzled by her perfect beauty. "I have never hated you. I've never wanted this life for myself, and with Edward I thought you were making the wrong decision, that you should stay human. It wasn't really a reason to hate you though and for that I am sorry, Can you forgive me, maybe we could be friends?" Her eyes were pleading for her forgiveness, and lucky for her, I was the most forgiving person in the world, and I'm not exaggerating.

"Of course Rosalie…"

"Rose."

"…of course Rose, Come on in." I opened the door as wide as it could go. Rose and Alice joined Angela in the lounge, while I went upstairs to get the two sleeping bags left in the cupboard. When I walked downstairs I found Alice, Rosalie and Angela all laughing at something that they had just shared.

"What's so funny in here?" I yelled, half serious, half jokingly, making my presence known. Everyone's heads turned to look at me.

"Nothing much, Alice was telling us about the time when her and Jasper wrestled for a bear while hunting. Alice won!" We all laughed. I could tell I missed the whole story.

When they all calmed down, Angela turned to me. "Is Emily here yet?" Just as she finished her sentence, we heard another car pull up outside. I gave Angela a look.

"I'll get it." I said as I heard the door bell. I walked to the front door to let Emily in. I quickly filled her in on our current situation, the two vampires in my lounge room. She understood, but she told me that we had better not tell the boys as they might not be as understanding. I nodded and sniggered at the way she said it. I invited her in and we made our way back to the lounge room.

"Hey guys. Alice, Rosalie, this is Emily. Emily, this is Alice and Rosalie." I got over the introductions pretty quickly; I knew they would get along well, with or without a good introduction.

"Okay. I didn't really plan this, so what do you guys wanna do?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Rosalie. Everyone thought about it for a minute. I could almost see the options spinning around in Alice's head, planning for who knows what.

"What about truth or dare?" Alice piped up.

Truth or Dare…the most dangerous games that can ever be played at a sleepover. Everyone nodded. Oh, boy. This could be interesting.


	19. Chapter 19 Sleepover Part 2

Chapter 19- Sleepover - Part 2/The Wrath of Truth or Dare

Everyone agreed to Alice's idea of truth or dare, which was unfortunate for me. Everyone had previously played the game differently, so we decided on a spin the bottle version. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on picks someone who answers their truth or dare question or challenge, a mix of everyone's version. It could be worse.

"Okay, who wants to spin the bottle first?" Nobody spoke so she put matters into her own hands and spun it herself. "Yay me!" Alice was bouncing as the bottle landed on her first. "Okay I pick…" She thought for a moment. "I pick Emily!" She was so over excited. "So Truth or Dare?" She asked her expectantly, hoping she would pick dare.

"Er…truth, I think." She was hesitant with deciding which was worse. Truth or dare? I didn't know either, they could make you do or admit something really embarrassing. Thank the lord the boys weren't here. That would have made it even worse that it is already going to be.

"Hmmm…let me see. Truths are no fun you know. Okay…" She must have really wanted a dare here she had no idea, but then she could look into the future and see all the answers to the questions she wanted, the dare would have been easier with Alice.

"…how, exactly, did Sam propose to you? And I need details!" She finally finished her sentence. I was shocked. One, why did she want to know? And two, how does she know she's engaged, she isn't wearing a ring, and three, how did she know his name was Sam? I guess I will never know. Alice was always a mystery. She probably did some digging so she could catch up with what has happened over the last, well, however long it's been since she came back.

Emily looked nervous. "It was really weird at first. I mean, he is my imprinter so he is tied to me in some weird way…" I rolled my eyes, I knew how that felt. "…so I was worried. He was ignoring me for a long time, well it wasn't _that_ long, but it just felt like forever.

"Anyway, the next part was really romantic, and Sam has never been the romantic type, so it was pretty special, and he told me afterwards to never expect anything like that again. So, Jared turned up at my house one day with an envelope in his hands. He was wearing a tux, it was hilarious, and the envelope read, 'Emily, my love for you will never die, please accept this invitation,' when I finished reading Jared literally bolted from my house. Sam told me after he used his Alpha power to convince him to do it, which was sweet and frustrating at the same time. So I noticed the envelope had fallen on the ground. I picked it up and noticed that on the other side it had 'Emily' written in really nice writing. I opened it and in the same writing was a time, place and required clothing, '7 p.m., our place, no high heels.' It was really sweet, I knew it was from Sam of course and I was, well sick of being ignored, so I found a nice blue summer dress and tried to figure out what was happening.

"So it was precisely six forty-five and I headed to our place. And I am not telling you where it is because it is OURS! But I will tell parts of what it looks like, because it was only beautiful because of the view.

"Anyway! I walked along our secret path toward our place, and as I got nearer I saw a soft light coming from further ahead. As I got closer, I realised it was hundreds of individual candles glowing around a picnic rug set on the floor. There was a small picnic basket next to the rug on ground. When I finally made it to our place I found Sam. He was standing, his back to me, facing the water, and out to sea. The sun was about to set, he had the most perfect timing in the world. I know he could hear me coming but he didn't turn around. I walked up to him and stood next to him.

"To nothing and for no reason in particular, he whispered the whole thing to me. 'Emily, from the first moment I saw you, and for the rest of our lives, I have loved you and always will love you, but I have always known that I am dangerous to be with. For you, I would do anything and everything to make you happy. I know we haven't known each other all that long but if I am standing here with the same woman for the rest of my life, then that would be all I have ever wanted out of life.'

"He then turned to me and looked deeply in my eyes and said, 'I'm ready to take a jump, a leap, and I don't need to know if there is something safe to catch me. Emily, my love, the rest of my life, will you do me the highest honour of being my wife?' He sank to his knee and took out a small box from his pant pocket. 'Will you marry me?' He finished, opening the box, showing me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"I think I was silent for too long, he started to look worried. I looked from his eyes to the ring and back, before I put him out of his misery and whispered very quietly, 'I will.' The biggest smile came over his face as he scooped me up into his arms kissed me. When eventually he put me down, he took my left hand and slid the ring on my finger.

"The rest of the evening was quiet. We smiled and kissed a lot and ate the picnic he prepared for us. We stayed until we finished watching the sun completely disappear behind the horizon, seeing it reflect upon the water, it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. That is basically the story."

She looked up from the ground, I didn't even realise she was looking at it. I looked around and, like me, Angela was crying. Alice and Rosalie, who couldn't cry, were looking just as sad without the tears.

"That," sob, "was," sob, "beautiful." Alice was sobbing so hard. She was starting to get control of herself now. "I wish Jasper did something like that for me. He just pounced on me while hunting once and asked. He was never romantic, but he could have at least tried! I know I could see all his decisions anyway but some effort would have been nice!" Angela looked confused. I quickly explained,

"Some vampire's, like Alice, Jasper and Edward, have special abilities." I looked at Alice, hoping I was explaining it right. "Alice has the ability to see the future but it's not absolute. The person has to decide to do something and then Alice will see the outcome." I was interrupted by Alice.

"I can't seem to see you though. I think I must be the wolves, it's very frustrating." I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper has the ability to sense and control emotions and Edward can read minds, but not mine." I finished.

"So you would have seen however Jasper wanted to propose? Well that just spoils the surprise!"

"It was a surprise for me at least," Rosalie had been quiet for a while. "Emmett took me to a cave where we could see the whole forest from, and asked, and then shared a bear with me, and if you know Em, you know he never shares anything!" That was pretty good for that goofy, childish man. I haven't talked to him in a while. He would be next to see I think.

Emily smiled nervously at us. "I really loved it. It's the best night of my life, so far." Alice piped in. "Until the night of your honeymoon." Emily blushed. She turned a bright red, causing everyone to snigger. I tried not to be rude.

"So do I get to spin the bottle now?" Emily asked.

I nodded. "Spin it!" I yelled, excited for something funny now. She spun the bottle and we watched as it slowed down. "Rosalie!" Alice squealed, yet again. Rose looked around at everyone. "Bella, Truth or Dare?" She asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Truth," I replied. Her smirk dropped. "You guys are so boring! Okay, new rule. You can't pick the same thing twice in a row. Deal?" We all agreed, some of us more unwilling than others.

"Okay Bella. I am really bad at truths!" She admitted. Rosalie thought for a moment before she turned back to me. "It's not really embarrassing or anything, I'm curious, but when exactly did you get over Edward?" She asked me.

I thought about the question for a bit. "Ever since you guys left, I felt like there was a hole in my chest, and I found that every time I was doing something reckless or stupid, breaking my promise I gave to Edward, I could hear his voice in my head. I was about to cliff dive when I thought about the reason why I was doing it. Jacob, he was supposed to jump with me but he was patrolling. I stopped when I realised it was stupid, and that I could seriously kill myself. I thought about how Jake was always kind to me. That he could help me move on.

"I walked back and from the time I saw Jake again until when he imprinted on me, I knew I didn't love Edward anymore and was actually in love with Jacob." I finished with a shrug. I didn't get the same reaction as Emily did. No one was crying but they all looked like they understood.

I reached forward before anyone said anything and spun the bottle. It landed in Angela. She smiled softly at me before pointing at Rosalie. "Rose, Truth or Dare?" She asked, looking very innocent, but her eyes betrayed her. Rosalie raised her chin proudly and said with utmost confidence, "Dare." She smiled.

Angela gave the most evil grin I have ever seen on her, and without even thinking about it she said, "I dare you to dye your blonde hair blue and to not wash it out for a week." She smirked. Rosalie looked devastated, she loved her hair. She didn't say anything but she was gone in an instant. We were all confused, except Alice who looked normal.

It was about three minutes later when Rosalie returned, looking like a smurf. She sat down quietly, murmured something under her breath, before shooting Angela a glare, who only smiled in return. We all burst out laughing.

The rest of the night went along the same way. I threw out my much shabby and loved copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Alice had to stand outside and scream as loud as she could, and Emily drank a whole bottle of wine as fast as she could. Along with many others things the night was slowly coming to an end. The clock read 2am when we started getting ready for bed.

When we were all in our sleeping bags, even Alice and Rosalie were pretending, though not sleeping, we started talking about our men and boys in general.

"Emmett looks so intimidating, but he really is the biggest goof ever." Alice nodded at Rosalie.

"Yeah, Jasper is like all quiet and shy, but he could rip your head off without thinking." She sighed. "Thank god he doesn't do that anymore. He learned how to love and now he is the best husband ever." She sighed again while smiling.

"Jacob is always making fun of me, and then he would stop and smile and kiss me really sweetly." I smiled. I really loved him.

Emily agreed. "Both him and Sam have really learnt to control their anger. Sam can be a darl sometimes." I giggled at the word 'darl.' We all looked to Angela and waited for her to add something. She sighed sadly.

"I don't mean to spoil the mood, but Benjamin Cheney is the worst boy you will ever come across, on the whole of planet earth." My mouth dropped open.

"Ange, what happened?" I asked.

"He was getting all, well…he wasn't listening to me and started disrespecting me and stuff. I broke up with him." She clearly didn't want to tell you the whole story, and I respected that.

"Oh, Angela, I am so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry too. I didn't know what to do. I thought he loved me but he was just using me for the status and stuff." She looked at the floor and looked really upset. I got out of my sleeping bag and sat down next to her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You can tell me anything, you know that?" She nodded into my shoulder. "I think it's late enough. Go to sleep. If you want to talk more, or not, we will still be here in the morning." She nodded and pulled the sleeping bag over her head and muttered good night to everyone. Alice and Rosalie took their place on the couch, while Emily got comfortable. I made my way to the kitchen to call Jacob. He needed to know that Angela was single again.


	20. Chapter 20 Ties Remade, or just made

Chapter 20- Ties Re-made, or just made

I reached my phone and quickly dialled Jacob's home number before I realised I had no idea where exactly they were doing their boys night. I finished dialling anyway, thinking that they might be at his place and if not, I would ask Billy or call around.

After the phone rang four or five times a very sleepy Jacob picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

"Bella?" I nodded and then I realised I was on the phone.

"Yes, it's me." I replied.

"You do realise it's…I don't even know, really late?" I smiled.

"Actually I do, but I have something important to tell you!" I almost yelled, but I was trying not to wake Angela and Emily. Alice and Rosalie could fend for themselves.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but can you please get to the point, I want to go to sleep." He really did sound tired.

"Sorry, well, you see, we can stop stressing now!" He didn't get it. "Angela and Ben broke up ages ago!" I finished. I could almost imagine his fist pump of happiness on the other side of the phone. Helping other people with their problems, unless it was me, was never in his comfort zone.

"That's great! That means that we can just let Paul do whatever he wants!" I could see him beaming in my mind as he talked.

"I'm not so sure about that, he might scare her, but then, she needs someone right now, she is broken, like I was, but she is dealing with it better than I did." We both flinched at the memory. "Look, Jake, you're exhausted, I'll let you go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. We hung up.

I walked back to my sleeping bag, saying a quick goodnight to Rose and Alice who were talking on the couch. I literally fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. The night was only filled with sweet dreams of the love of my life, Jacob.

I woke to the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. I got up slowly, trying not to fall over on the way, and walked to the kitchen to find everyone up and sitting around the kitchen table eating what I presumed to be bacon and eggs.

"'Morning." I mumbled sleepily. They all turned to me and smile.

"Hey Bella," Angela smiled up at me, the drama of last night gone from her face. "Rose is the best cook, you should try this." She spoke, her mouth full. The food must have been good.

Emily agreed with Angela. I turned to Rose and smiled. "Rose, care to do the honour of granting me a feast like theirs?" I asked while smiling. She stuck her tongue out at me, then smiled and walked over to the fridge and began working on my breakfast. I sat down in her seat and joined in the conversation.

They were absolutely correct, it was like heaven in my mouth. I asked Rosalie where she learned to cook so well, she merely shrugged and muttered something like 'from this TV show.'

When the dishes were cleared and away and the sleeping bags packed up and put away, we piled in our selection of cars and drove back to La Push. I left last, as I gave instructions to Emily and Angela, then I said good bye to Rosalie and Alice, who weren't allowed near La Push.

It was sad leaving them, but I promised to see them soon, I wanted to see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and even Jasper again!

I drove down to La Push as fast as my slow truck could take me, which wasn't very fast. I pulled up in Jacob's driveway, unsurprised to see Emily, Angela and the whole pack, except Jacob, outside his house, being stupid as per usual.

They must have heard the truck because as I pulled up they all turned and yelled, "Bella!" with glee. I must be popular in the pack now, it was nice to feel wanted and welcomed.

Their call must have alerted him because the front door opened loudly and I saw a figure running towards me at unhuman speed. His arms wrap around me in a bone-crushing hug. His warmth against my skin felt good. Even though it had only been a few hours since we saw each other, I missed him.

Jacob pulled away from me, only long enough to give me a peck on my lips, before hugging me again.

"Jake." I managed to choke out. "Can't…breathe." I continue. He chuckled quietly but put me down anyway.

"Is it stupid for me to have missed you?" He asked, as if he read my thoughts. I shook my head and kissed him again. The yells of the Pack interrupted us. Always teasing us about…us.

"Oh be quiet. It's not as if any of you are innocent." That shut them up. They didn't really have a reply to that, because I was right. I turned around when I yelled at them and noticed that Angela and Paul weren't with the group. Jacob noticed my confusion and pointed over to the shadows by the forest were I could just make out two black silhouettes talking quietly, not wanting to be seen or disturbed. I could tell what they were saying and how they were feeling even though I couldn't see or hear them. Paul looked unsure. He could have been for many reasons, unsure of how to tell her, her reaction, what he would do if she screamed and ran. Angela looked confused and worried. I didn't blame her. It was freaky.

Breaking my self from my thoughts was movement. It seemed the Pack were cheering, I looked back over to the forest edge to see that Angela had literally jumped on Paul and kissed him. I smiled at Jacob.

When they were ready, they slowly made their way over to us, Paul's arm around her waist. They both wore grins to their ears, though Angela's face was red from blushing too much. I reckon she could even put _my_ blush to shame. When she finally was free from the various congratulations and hugs, and when Paul finally let go of her she came over to Jacob and I. She softly smiled at me before I took control and squeezed the living daylights out of her. She hugged me back and before we know it we were laughing.

Before we pulled away I whispered, "Congratulations," in her ear. She beamed. Her face then dropped.

"Bella is it alright if I stay here for awhile, I mean, well, yeah." I had never seen Angela lost for words before. She was always very careful and thought before she spoke. She must be in love for something like this to happen.

I nodded. "Of course," Then quietly, "I know how you feel." We both smiled.

"Jacob, I have something to do. You can stay here or come with me, your choice." I gave Angela another hug and turned towards the truck to find Jacob already leaning against the passenger seat door. I rolled my eyes at him and hopped in the driver's seat. We both waved until we were out of sight.

Jacob then focused on the road, me, or me driving on the road. He knew something was up when I started fidgeting in my seat and lost my focus on driving. He sighed before saying, "Bella, please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me over here." It was soft but it heard him.

"There is something I have to do." I repeated. Jacob nodded but pushed for more information.

"Care to tell me what that thing is?"

"I have to visit the Cullen's." He froze for a moment, he didn't expect this, but he relaxed soon after.

"Okay, you trust them, so I should trust them too, and they haven't hurt you yet so they wouldn't now would they?" I looked at him in awe. He really did surprise me sometimes, though I think he was trying to convince himself to not drag me from the car and back to La Push. He seemed to understand that I needed to do this. To fix what is wrong with my life at the moment.

"Thanks for understanding, Jake." I turned and smiled at him, holding his hand in mine.

He laughed. "Yeah, thank me later when I don't snap at them without meaning to." He let go of my hand, "You should concentrate on driving. Not all of us have awesome senses." I rolled my eyes.

As we got closer to their house, I kept my eyes peeled. I haven't been to their house in a while, and even with the regular trips that I used to have, it was hard to find. After a few minutes of searching I saw a small gap in the trees up ahead. I knew that was it.

I slowed the truck down as I turned, continuing my slow pace down the track. Beside me Jake was becoming tenser and tenser, his hands becoming clenched fists. I placed my hand on his leg, it seemed to calm him down a bit, his hands unclenched but I could tell he was really panicking inside.

As the house came into view, I slowed the truck to a crawl. The last time I was here…well let's not go back to that.

I cut the engine and slowly jumped down from my seat. I heard a door slam and Jacob was beside me. He still seemed a little stressed. I grabbed his hand and sent him a smile. He tried and failed in returning it. We walked together up the steps. I was bracing myself; I had no idea how I was going to react to the whole family.

I was about to knock when the door open on me. I nearly fell but Jacob caught me, snapping out of his tension, looking at me, his face filled with concern.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you! I was so excited!" Alice stood there bouncing. She gave Jacob an odd look and wrinkled her nose at him, then smiled at me. "Come on! Everyone's waiting." We walked inside. I was Jacob's grip on my hand slowly got stronger. I couldn't blame him; technically he was walking straight into the enemies' house. He was probably more scared than I was, just for a different reason.

The Cullen's were in the living room, all sitting down, with the exception of Alice who was still beside me. Carlisle and Esme were the first to see us. They both looked up and smiled. They were both still as beautiful and perfect as always. I let go of Jake's hand, I could almost feel his disappointment, and hugged both of them. They returned the hug; it seemed they missed me as much as I missed them.

"Welcome Bella." Always formal and polite, Carlisle greeted me as soon as I let go of his wife.

Esme just smiled and said, "Lovely to see you again."

I could see Emmett in the corner of my eye, his leg bouncing up and down, trying to control his excitement and failing. I ran over to him too, only to be picked up and swung around like a teddy bear. I didn't know how long it was but he eventually put me down. "Bella!" he said, his hand mucking up my hair.

I turned to see Jasper looking awkwardly at the floor. "Bella, I am really so sorry about your birth-…" I interrupted.

"I forgave you the second you started moving." He smiled and to my surprise came over and hugged me too. When he let go, my shock was written all over my face.

He just laughed and said, "Being covered in Werewolf stench helps. It's disgusting and there is no way I will ever want to eat you again." He paused. "No offense."

I laughed, "None taken."

I turned to see Rosalie, her white skin, designer clothes and bright blue hair really was a sight. I hugged her as well, trying to control my laughter but couldn't. She half frowned, half smiled at me before moving back next to Emmett.

I walked back to Jacob who was having a deep discussion with Carlisle about a few things that he was curious about, werewolf things he was fascinated with, and Jacob asked questions in return. He looked more comfortable now though occasionally his nose would scrunch up, like he smelt a bad smell, though it wasn't obvious. He put his arm around waist and pulled me closer to him. Carlisle smiled at us like it was nothing different and continued talking to Jake.

Eventually when Jacob let go of me I walked back to Emmett and Rosalie and started talking to them. Alice and Jasper joined us.

I looked around the room and realised, this was my family. This and the Pack was all I ever needed in life, and they were getting along. My life is now what I would call perfect.

THE END


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

**One year later**

I was walking down the aisle, seeing all the benches full made me nervous. All the people looking at me, I was praying that I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself. I could see Jake at the altar, standing next to Sam, grinning at me. Sam looked like a nervous wreck, but who wouldn't on their wedding day?

I made it to the end, grateful that I didn't humiliate myself and turned to see Emily walking, holding her fathers arm, looking absolutely stunning. I glanced at Sam and saw all his nerves had faded away, all his attention was fixated on the gorgeous woman walking towards him.

The service was short and sweet, something I want mine to be, if I ever got married. I didn't find marriage essential, but Jacob did and it made me curious as to when or how he was going to ask me.

All the women were crying as Sam and Emily walked out of the church together. I saw Charlie next to Sue, with his arm around her. Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack. It didn't take long for Sue and Charlie to get together. Now they were almost as inseparable as Jake and I.

Sue's kids, Leah and Seth, had also phased and still are phasing. Jacob hasn't phased in a couple of months and has every intention of continuing and growing old with me. After Sam quit and then Jacob quit, he gave the Alpha roll to Quil, who had matured a great deal and couldn't stop phasing yet because he imprinted on a two year old, Claire, who was also Emily's niece and flower girl. It was weird at first but he was only a big brother to her until she wanted something different.

Angela and Paul were pretty serious, and Jared had proposed to Kim a couple of months ago as well, which was nice.

When the bride and groom had officially left we all made our way to the beach.

As the wedding party walked into the reception, I was stunned as to how beautiful the surroundings were. It was on the grass of First Beach, the sun was almost setting, and we would watch it disappear. The lights were ready to be switched on when it got too dark for the human guests to be able to see. I think they were trying to re-enact the proposal without giving away where they did it.

The band was playing music, and after we had finished eating, people started walking to the dance floor and started dancing. When a slow song came on, Jacob walked up to me, looking very handsome in his tux, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled in return, "Of course." He helped me up and led me over to the centre of the dance floor, where he led me, round in circles. I was still horrible at dancing but I trusted Jake not to let me fall. We danced like this all night, except when there was a father daughter dance and Charlie and I did an awkward sway.

Emily and Sam left for their honeymoon in France, and before they left I, surprisingly, caught her bouquet. As we watched them drive away I felt Jacob's hands wrap around my waist.

"I think that's a sign." He said glancing at the flowers in my hands. I was about to ask him why when he slid down to one knee. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth trying not to spoil the moment.

"Isabella Marie Swam. I have loved you since we were eight years old and my love has only grown since then. We have had our times over the years, and I wished for many more of those, good or bad, as long as I can spend the rest of my life, calling you my wife." His hand went to his pocket and took out a box I didn't notice was there. He opened it so I could see what's inside. A ring, white gold, sat there, one fairly large diamond in the centre with two smaller on either side. It was beautiful.

"I promise I will love you everyday, and take care of you, everyday, will you do me the highest honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?" I was crying as I lowered my hand from my face and cupped Jacob's cheek.

"Yes." I whispered. "A thousand times, yes." He grinned and kissed me with so much love, it was overwhelming. He knelt down again and placed the ring on my left hand, and kissed it. He spun me around in joy. We walked back over to the rest of the guests. I saw Charlie walking towards us and I suddenly panicked. "Charlie…" But I was interrupted.

"…knows. I did the old fashioned thing and asked him if I was allowed. Dating and marriage are very different things and just because he approved of one, didn't mean he did the other, but don't worry, we have his 'blessing.'" I sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't get his gun out and shoot my fiancé. Fiancée…it sounds so weird. I had never though that I would ever be engaged so young, nineteen.

Charlie was a few feet away and looking nervous. I think it was because he knew what had just happened, but I was wrong.

"Bells, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, shyly. I nodded and followed him across the sand. We walked down the beach for a bit until Charlie suddenly stopped.

"Bella, how would you feel if I proposed to Sue?" I did a double take.

"What!" I faced him, he looked worried now. "No, Dad. I don't mean it like that. I mean, do you think it's a bit soon? You've only been dating a few months, and Sue only just got over Harry." Charlie flinched, and then sighed.

"That's why I'm asking you. I mean, I would ask you anyway, she would potentially be your step mother, though hopefully not an evil step mother, but you deserve a say anyway. I'm going to ask Seth and Leah too. You won't mind being their sister? And I personally don't think it's too early, we love each other and that's all that matters, isn't it?" He finished.

"Dad, I'm honestly happy for you. I don't mind being anyone's sister, I've always been lonely as an only child, though Leah isn't really the sister I would pick for myself." We laughed. Charlie knew that she was…difficult sometimes. "Sue's great, really nice; she'll be a great mum I'm sure. She raised two very different kids." I held onto his shoulders. "I wish you and Sue luck, good luck. You deserve it. You've both had hard times, you deserve it."

He smiled and hugged me, then pulled away looking awkward. I rolled my eyes and hugged him again. It was nice having moments like this. It didn't happen often. We walked back to the reception again. The bride and groom where gone so people had started to leave. On the way back I decided to tell Charlie.

"Dad, before, when Jake and I were talking…" I trailed off. I didn't know if I should tell him yet or if Jake should be there when I did but he knew what I was going to say.

"He proposed didn't he? I mean, it was that or you bought yourself a ring, which I know would never happen." I was stunned at first, but recovered quickly.

"Yeah he did. How did you know? I mean, other than the ring."

"He came and asked me the other day. Boy was he scared. He looked like I was going to shoot him or something. But then, I only just came back from work so my gun was still out." He chuckled to himself. "He may have been freaked out and insecure but I appreciate that he came and asked me first. It meant a lot to me." He smiled and I put my arm around his shoulders, hugging him. We laughed as we walked back to the reception.

"He's a good kid, you know."

"I know Dad, that's why I said yes! And you can barely call him 'kid' anymore. He's huge!" Giving up his werewolf had not reduced his size, at all. But I was okay with that. Everyone's taller than me anyway.

Jacob saw us, and came running over, Charlie took this as his last opportunity to speak to me. "Have a good life, okay? Promise me you make sure you take care of him, he's had it rough. But if I hear one word about him not taking care of you I am dragging you back with me, got it?" I laughed. As if he could ever _not_ look after me. He kinda has to because of the imprint, which I like and don't like, but he cared from me so much before then. He put me back together again, and I will always love him for that…and many other things.

"I promise. You're still my Dad after all right?"

"Yes, and your my little girl. I can't believe I'm going to give you away already. I Love you."

"Love you, too."


	22. Edward Outtake

Outtake-Edward POV

**One year after Bella.**

I don't think I had ever run as fast as I was now. Even with my vampire eyes, I could barely see the trees as I past them. I just kept running. Miles into this area people call a forest. I caught the scent of a deer. Well, I had nothing to do anyway, so I dashed off to find it. It didn't take long, and I drained it all too soon.

I began running again. Running was all I did now. I didn't have to think. I could ignore all the feelings that I have all the regret, self hatred and heartache. I feel all the loneliness and longing. Ever since Bella let me go, I have missed her every single day, and even though I knew deep inside me, very deep, way, way down, somewhere in my heart, I know it was the right decision to make.

I see my cabin in the distance ahead and start slowing down so I don't accidentally break it or something. I bought this cabin when I left Bella the first time. I was in no condition to stay with my family, they were all as sad as I was, thought not as drastically bad. It was small, only two bedrooms, but I was on my own so it didn't matter, and, as of a year ago now, I have no mate. I was coping though.

I went inside and ran, human pace, to my small bedroom, not that I needed one. It was just a good place to lie down every once in a while. I turned to my massive stereo and turned it up so only my vampire ears could hear it. I didn't care how loud it was; I couldn't lose my eardrums anyway, but it wasn't in the mood for loud music. It wasn't the newest music, the latest jams, or whatever they called it, but Clair De Lune was my favourite. It reminded me of Bella. A part of me wasn't happy that I kept playing this song over and over again but the other part of me was pleased that I could listen to this song without completely breaking down.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, I heard someone else's thoughts come closer to my cabin. It was a vampire, that much I could tell, and a female. _A cabin? Who would live out here? Oh, maybe it's one of my kind! I hope it's a vegetarian. Those red eyes really do scare me a bit._

A vegetarian as well! I had to agree with her, the eyes were creepy. I don't seriously know how other vampires kill humans. Even the bad ones probably had families or people who loved them.

I ran downstairs quietly, trying not to warn her of my presence. She didn't know that anyone was here. I turned my music off before she could hear it. I was standing behind my door, waiting to hear her feet reach my tiny porch steps.

They never came. I searched for her thoughts again, but found nothing. I took a quiet step back and was about to open the door, when it disappeared before I tried.

"Boo!" I heard a yell before someone pounced on me. I was shocked, and it took me a few moments to recover. I jumped up from the floor and got into a crouch. I had no idea what this chick was capable of. I was on my feet and had recovered, but I saw the girl on the floor laughing. I always thought that was just an expression people said when they laughed really hard, but now I knew that you really could laugh so hard you end up on the floor.

"You….should….have….seen….your face…." Her voice was coming out in gasps. I could barely understand it, and I know that a human would never have guessed it.

It took her awhile but she eventually recovered. She slowly stood up and faced me. "Sorry about that. I'm Jasmine." She held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it gently and was surprised to find her hands felt softer than normal vampires.

"Edward." I replied. I was interested in this girl. I could hear her, but then I couldn't, and it is impossible for someone to not have thoughts.

"You're a vegetarian." She said pointing to my eyes. "I've never met a vegetarian before." She seemed fascinated.

"My whole family is vegetarian and our cousins are too." She seemed taken back when I mentioned the words family and cousins and her thoughts reflected that. I could hear them again.

"They're not my biological family, but we have been together for so long we have bonded enough to be more than a coven, same for our cousins. They are only our 'cousins' because they share the same diet, and we get along well with them but we don't live together." I explained. She nodded and seemed to understand.

"I know this may seem too forward, but do you mind if I stay here for a while? I have never stayed in the same place for more than I night and it would be really nice to stay somewhere…that had a shower!" She was a very excitable person and used her hand to describe her words. Very enthusiastic, would get along with Alice great. "But if you're not comfortable with that or anything I don't have to, sorry for imposing." She started having a panic attack right in front of me and I hadn't even said a word yet. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Jasmine didn't look impressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It was just really funny. Sorry, of course you can stay here. I mean, I have a spare bedroom if you want to move in for a bit. I'm taking, sort of, a time out at the moment." She seemed to understand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, kindly. I know she meant well.

"No, I'd rather not." We sat down at the couches I had bought just in case. It seemed they had a purpose after all. "But I do want to know how I couldn't find you. Because you are going to be living here I think you should know, I can read minds. I could tell you were coming, that you were curious so I came down to see, but then I couldn't find you. Is that your gift?" She nodded.

"Well I think it is. I have the ability to just disappear. Quite literally actually. No one can see me, hear me, or connect with me through any sort of gift they have. I can turn it on and off, I did try to sneak up on you. I wanted to know whether I could trust you or not but you seemed fine."

"Well thank-you. I'd like to think I'm okay." I replied, rolling my eyes. She giggled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't the awkward type; I liked a girl who could appreciate silence and just mingling in your own thoughts. The company was nice.

I looked over to her. I hadn't noticed before because beauty came to vampires naturally, but she was something else, gorgeous. She seemed to sparkle and the sun wasn't even out. Her eyes were a stunning golden colour and her lashes seemed to brush her cheeks as she blinked. Her cheeks weren't as pale as I expected. They were a little pink, like she was wearing the most perfectly applied makeup in the world, but she wasn't. Her lips were the perfect shape and size. Her face was heart shaped and flawless. Her dark brown hair, almost black, hung down her shoulder and framed her face perfectly. She was beautiful, an Angel.

I was too busy admiring her to see that she was ogling me as well. I quickly checked her thoughts…_and that hair, I want to run my hand through that hair so badly_…I smirked at her but she noticed. _Oh no, he can read my thoughts! I forgot_...She then blocked me, though I could still see her.

I looked at her again and saw her staring right at me again. Her eyes seemed to go on for miles. Deep orbs that seemed to see right through me though that's not technically properly. When she realised I was looking back, she looked down, embarrassed, and if she could blush, she would be a deep red colour.

"Sorry…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry about it. I was staring too." I admitted. She smiled, just a small one, but it was still there. I was glad that she wasn't annoyed at me. She came and sat next to me, her grace was surprising as well. I compared her to an Angel before and I would always continue to do so, there was nothing I had ever seen that compared to her, not even Bella.

"Edward…" It was so quiet, barely even a whisper, I was lucky to hear it, it was so soft. Her voice was amazing as well.

I looked up only to find her eyes burning into mine. Her mind was still blocked, shielded, hidden from my reach. I was disappointed, it was a tool I always relied on but now I couldn't, I needed to learn the hard way.

"Jasmine," I breathed as quietly as she did, not wanting to break the mood. It was intense yet nothing was happening. I reached out my hand the same time she did and our fingers touched and joined like wheels in a clock but at the same time, it wasn't a spark, it couldn't be compared to that, it was a lightning bolt and it took everything thing I had in me not to jump from the contact. Our hands fit perfectly together, like nothing that Bella and I had. STOP COMPARING THIS TO BELLA! I yelled at myself. Jasmine was nothing like her, that I was certain. She was special, like she was made for me.

Her eyes were still locked onto mine as our faces moved slowly closed together.

Time stood still. Well if it could, it would be right now. Her eyes were staring deeply into mine and they slowly fluttered closed when I could feel her breath on my cheeks. When they were closed, mine were too. She stopped breathing as our cold lips finally joined.

It didn't last long, but it was truly amazing. We pulled apart and I was slightly disappointed it ended so fast. With Bella I had always been careful, but with Jasmine I didn't have to be, and I didn't have to take away her soul. Someone had already done that for me, and for the first time in a long time, I felt at home, like I belonged somewhere, with someone. It felt nice.

She finally opened her eyes, and her thoughts at the same time and I was blown away, mesmerised, by her beauty once again. I would never get used to or tire of it.

It was faint and I was lucky to hear it, _best…kiss…ever_… She then realised I smirked at her and looked down again. _Oh right, mind reader…well then. Care to join me on a hunt?_ She looked up just as she finished asking.

I nodded and together, holding hands we ran out the door. She was fast, I'll give her that, but her gracefulness was hypnotising now I was paying attention.

We quickly fed and it didn't take long for us to be reunited again.

I always thought Bella was my one mate, now I realise that is not true, and I was thankful for her, because she lead me to this goddess standing before me…Jasmine.


	23. Author's Note

Hello All Again!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry for those who are on alert that have finished this story and don't want anything to with my story anymore but I would like to say a few things.

Firstly, thank-you to all those who have read my story and left a review, it means more than you know to me and I honestly appreciate your input.

Secondly, as MOST of you know, fanfiction is all about writing how you perceive the characters and what you saw in your own mind as to how the original book should have gone. This may not have sunk into some of your brains.

The to those people who do not understand Bella's drastic character change and how she suddenly falls for Jacob, I am going to say either, read the first chapter again or understand that we each see Bella in a different way. Some people may see her as strong and independent; some see her as weak or stupid. My personal opinion of her is that she changes her mind and makes up her mind at stupid times.

I would like to remind you again, if you don't like this story, you don't have to read it! I do not appreciate people telling me that my story is somehow wrong when I was the one who wrote it in the first place.

I do hope the rest of you enjoyed my story, I am currently writing another one, but it will not be officially published until I have almost finished writing it. I do have the Prologue up now but it says nothing of the actual plot. Just as a warning, it will be nothing like _Not Falling for You_.


End file.
